Spider Spider
by Minako25
Summary: Based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Lost Boy Slightly is dared to explore an underground cavern, but once he finds what's down there, he wishes he'd never accepted the challenge. Highlights Slightly, Billy Jukes and Nibs.
1. Spider Spider Introduction

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

****

101 REASON'S NOT TO TAKE A DARE   
SPIDER, SPIDER (Introduction) 

*****   
"Well be waiting for you!" That was the last thing Slightly remembered the   
boys saying to him before... all of this happened. It was the beginning of   
one of the biggest and most terrifying adventures that this pale lost boy had   
ever had.   
Eight Lost Boys stood in front of a caved in hollow and watched in silence.   
Nibs, Slightly, John, Michael, Curly, the Twins, and Tootles had discovered   
this cave just that afternoon. Leaves and vines concealed it from obvious   
view, but the curious band had stumbled upon it with ease. It was evident   
from the squared off structure bordering the rocks that it was a man-made   
entrance. Perhaps it was once a mine.   
John neared the structure, feeling the once chiseled stone that now just   
appeared to be random flaws in the rock. "It looks Phoenician, or perhaps   
Babylonian," he observed, impressing the other children with his knowledge.   
Even though his hypothesis was incorrect, you had to give him credit for a   
good guess.   
Next, Nibs approached the collection of rocks, still pondering how to access   
the chamber. Slightly quickly followed to be the first to see what was   
inside. The large rocks and boulders that plugged the mouth made it quite a   
challenge for the children to access it.   
"We could move these, no problem." Nibs enthusiastically told his band, but   
John protested, "These rocks are here for a reason and if there's another   
cave in, we'd all be trapped."   
"So then we leave it alone?" Tootles inquired. Nibs crossed his arms and   
studied the problem further, ignoring the question.   
"We can't just leave, this is our find! We certainly can't let someone else   
claim it before us now can we?" Curly exclaimed.   
"I guess not," Tootles replied, though it really did seem silly to him. If   
this place had lain undisturbed this long, the chances of another finding it   
now seemed very slim.   
The boys continued to chatter. Meanwhile, Slightly quietly approached the   
large pile, silently examining the rubble. He knelt down in front of the   
pile, noticing a small rock that was already loose. He gently tugged at the   
stone and like a display of cans at a store, all of the rocks had come   
tumbling down. The boys quickly flew from the mess, which had probably woken   
up all of Neverland. But like an answer to their prayer, when the dust   
lifted, the entrance was freed.   
A cold, sinister wind followed after that and all of the boys backed away.   
"That was easy," John shivered, peering into the cave from a distance, "So   
now what?"   
"So we go in now?" Tootles offered but no one really made a move.   
"S-sure," even Nibs quaked, "but maybe we should send a scout in first. How   
about you Slightly?"   
"N-no way, it's slightly dark in there."   
"Aw, Slightly's afraid-" the taller of the twins jeered.   
"-of the dark." both of the twins snickered. The lad should have seen what   
they were doing, in fact he probably did know. Despite himself and his fears,   
Slightly let the other boys pressure him and he played along just as well.   
"I am not!" Slightly quickly denied, "But John said it's not safe."   
"Yes, but if only one of us go in, then the rest of us are here to back you   
up." John recommended instead, making Slightly wish he'd have just kept   
quiet."Well if Slightly's too afraid," Nibs smiled to himself, but looked   
steadfast on the outside. He marched towards the entrance himself, but as he   
predicted, Slightly headed him off.   
"I am not afraid! Watch!" he protested, spreading his arms apart to block the   
other boy. His nose scrunched up in anger and his eyes narrowed almost to the   
point of being closed. Nibs lead Slightly's arms back down to his sides, "You   
don't have to do anything you don't want to."   
His reassuring words were less than that and only succeeded in prodding   
Slightly further on.   
"I want to go in." Slightly insisted so loudly he almost hollered at the   
other boys.   
"All right, all right," Nibs made a calming gesture towards Slightly and the   
boy brashly turned to enter the cave.   
"Report back to us, agent Slightly!" Nibs called and the remaining boys gave   
him an encouraging look and saluted him, "We'll be waiting here for you!"   
*****End Intro***** 


	2. Spider Spider Part One

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

101 REASONS NOT TO TAKE A DARE   
SPIDER, SPIDER (Part One) 

*****   
The cavern was dark as pitch, as most caverns are. Slightly crawled over the   
collections of rocks to be confronted with a long, narrow stairway heading   
down. The boy considered turning back, perhaps just to report to the other   
children what he'd found. Stubbornness and anger halt him and he quickly   
hopped down the narrow stairs. "I'll show them. There's something wonderful   
at the end of this stair case and they're all going to miss it! They'll be   
all so envious because I'll be slightly the first one to see."   
He drew his hand across the wall, feeling the indents, the carvings and   
designs that his eyes could not clearly see. He used it like a guide, a   
balance as he continued down the dark path. Finally he reached the end and he   
knew because he miss-stepped and collided into the floor.   
"Ouch!" Slightly cried as he caught himself with his palms. The floor was   
covered in sand, which made his hands slip just a little. Beyond the stairway   
the floor was nothing but sand, like marking the entrance to a completely new   
world. A domain outside that of Neverland, something completely fresh.   
Sitting on the walls above were lines of torches and the one directly above   
the boy's head ignited itself. Slightly started again, crawling back from the   
sparking fire.   
"This is just slightly strange... no problem though, the others are there, to   
back me up." he tried to give himself confidence and feebly laughed away his   
anxiety.   
He rose, removing the torch from its stand. As he walked down the path he lit   
each new torch. As the hall got brighter, he could see the carved pictures   
now, of all shapes, sizes and designs. Animals, people, buildings, and items   
that he recognized and some he had never seen before. If John were there, he   
would have reassessed that they were hieroglyphics. Ancient Egyptian people   
created this form of writing using simple pictures. John would have also   
theorized that this was a tomb, which would have been enough to get Slightly   
to turn tail. Unfortunately this was all information Slightly did not know.   
"It must have taken slightly forever to carve these," he marveled at the   
designs that stretched as far as the eye could see.   
The lost boy cautiously continued down the path and eventually came to a   
crossroads. Slightly glanced back the way he had come and gazed at his two   
choices, "Left or right?"   
An idea struck him as he looked at his torch and chose left, continuing to   
ignite torches as he explored. His idea was to light his path like a trail of   
bread crumbs, that way he'd know where he had been.   
*****   
Above, the boys sat around the grounds doing various activities. Nibs and   
Tootles carved their names and other images into a nearby tree. The twins   
were busy building a miniature swing out of twigs. Michael approached his   
older brother and gently tugged on his jacket, "John... I'm bored, can we go   
home?"   
Curly then crawled up next to Nibs and also complained, "It's almost dark.   
Shouldn't we get going?" All of the boys expressed their complaints, having   
lost interest in the cave and what could be inside.   
"Yeah, I suppose, it is really late. Come on Lost Boys!" he motioned to the   
others and took to the air. The other boys quickly follow him; all but   
Tootles. He looked back at the cave and reminded, "Wait, what about   
Slightly?"Nibs landed back on the ground, looking rather ashamed. He'd almost   
forgotten about the other lost boy in his haste to return home as well, "I   
almost forgot. We can wait a little longer."   
"No." the boys began to pester in one voice.   
"Can't we just go."   
"He'll come back home eventually."   
"But Nibs, I'm tired."   
"Lets go back home now, please."   
"All right," Nibs conceded, gesturing for them to all belay their pleas.   
"I'll take you guys home, quickly now."   
"Are you sure?" Tootles asked as the rest of the boys rose into the air   
again."Sure he's sure, Slightly always goes off on his own anyway. He'll come   
home when he's ready to come back home." Curly added and tugged at Tootles to   
join them in the air.   
"After you're all home, I'll come back for him." Nibs planned, thinking he   
could get back before Slightly ever knew they'd left. The decision unanimous,   
the remaining Lost Boys headed back to the underground house.   
*****   
With each step, Slightly more confidently continued down the corridors.   
Concern and a sense of time had escaped him. The excitement of exploring and   
everything new he saw thrilled his sense and tingled through him like fire.   
Every once and a while he stopped to study the art on the walls. Well, after   
he whipped away the coating of spider's web that had accumulated over time.   
Slightly called it the "hall of stories," because he could see that much,   
that each image was a new story.   
Also, though it seemed silly currently, Slightly noticed that down particular   
paths the walls were heavy with dust and thread. Yet another path that lead   
him to a dead end had not a single web in site. It hadn't occurred to him   
then, but the correct path was already marked for him, how curious that was.   
As Slightly neared another break in the paths, his heart began to sink. The   
orange glow of fire reflected onto the sand just outside of the entryway.   
When Slightly reached the new corridor, the torches were already lit all the   
way down the hall. His face twitched in disappointment, aggravation and   
puzzlement.   
"Have I been walking in circles? I think I've made a slight error." Slightly   
heavily sighed, looking back at where he'd already walked. He tried to   
backtrack his steps, only to confuse himself even more. He upset himself   
further, looking all around the hall, trying to remember what he could not   
seem to recall anymore.   
Then he noticeed coin sized stones mixed in the sand, probably that had   
fallen from the wall or had been carried in. Deciding to go back the way he   
came, he made a little arrow in the direction he was going to walk.   
The boy found himself racing down the path, starting to let fear consume his   
thoughts again. Only now did he realize that he was in the bowels of a maze   
and that he'd gotten lost. He began to think of what the other boys were   
doing now. Were they worried? "Maybe they've come in after me by now. No,   
that would be more than slightly embarrassing. Gee, Slightly what'd you find?   
Nothing, you just got lost and scared. What would you do without Nibs and   
Peter to bail you out?"   
After turning down two more paths he came to a halt, breathing back hard to   
stop the tears. He leaned against the wall and thought, "I bet they're   
following me, slightly laughing."   
He swallowed over the lump in his throat and continued on down the path,   
"It's not funny."   
Following the pre-lit torches, Slightly felt confident that he'd be back out   
in no time. Until he reached a section that seemed very familiar. The torches   
to the left were bright with fire, to the right they were dormant.   
When he peered down, there was the stone arrow, disarranged on the ground.   
Because as soon as he had fled, a beetle had scurried across the path. In a   
strange little manner, it scrambled the stones up and continued on.   
He kicked the stones in a huff and started to cry, "It's not funny!"   
Slightly sniveled, letting the torch drop to the ground and letting himself   
slide down against the wall. His palm traced a large disk carved in the   
hieroglyphs.   
He languidly eyed the disk, which was being held up high by a woman. The   
stone was loose, more set into the stone instead of carved into it. Slightly   
knelt in front of it and poked at it. It sunk into the wall just slightly,   
prompting the boy to force it in even further.   
A loud grinding warned him to move back as a section of wall next to the   
hieroglyph began to stir. It advanced heavily to the left, ajar just enough   
for a thin creature to squeeze through. Slightly cautiously approached the   
opening to peer into the blinding light inside of the room.   
"I've slightly found something," he plainly stateed, pulling the large stone   
door out further so he could enter more smoothly. Its weight was far too much   
for one boy to move but the sand made it easier to slide the stone. When   
there was enough space, Slightly pressed through the thin opening into the   
secret room.   
*****   
The room appeared on fire with golden light, which reflected off the treasure   
that rested inside. Six tall statues of people with animal heads surrounded   
the room. There was a jackal, a crocodile, a bull, a cat, a hawk and a woman.   
Each statue held a dish of oil to light the room, a magical fire that would   
burn eternally. The walls surrounding the room were brightly painted with   
scenes of nature. They were the same style as the other carvings, but much   
more beautiful.   
The floor was littered with gold pieces, jewels, necklaces, scepters and   
other miscellaneous items of value. There were baskets and chests, filled   
with linens and clothing, and Slightly even spied a pair of sandals. There   
were toys on the floor, a board game, a warrior doll, a bow and some arrows.   
At the far end of the chamber was a gold dais, where a shield, a sword and an   
odd looking head dress were lain.   
Located in the center of the room was a large table, where it looked as if a   
banquet might suddenly take place. Filled with foods like fruits, pudding,   
sweet bread, fresh fish and roasted boar. There were even jars brimmed with   
wine and milk. More amazing, all of the food was fresh and ripe.   
Slightly stepped forward into the room to explore more. He almost had to   
laugh in disbelief and then such a proud feeling overcame him. He wondered if   
this was what Peter felt like when he was about to crow. Something soft   
rubbed against his leg then and softly "mewed".   
The boys gazed down to see a lovely bronze colored cat with spots on its back   
and stripes along its legs. Her eyes were an exotic green, which Slightly   
found most charming. Even this little feline was fit for the high life, with   
a gold and blue collar, a tail ring and gold earrings.   
She asked to be picked up with her purrs and the boy carefully took her into   
his arms. She immediately licked his nose, probably smelling leftovers from   
his lunch.   
"So, is this slightly all yours?" Slightly inquired while sifting through the   
treasure. The cat simply yawned to him as if saying, "Yeah, it's mine, but   
don't make a big fuss over it."   
Slightly knelt down to slip on a bracelet for his own. As he stood back up,   
he noticed a large white box at the other end of the room. He carefully   
approached the mysterious stone box, which had the oddest shape. It resembled   
a sleeping person and would properly be called a sarcophagus, but to Slightly   
it was just an oversized box. It did not have a persons image carved on it as   
many do, just more hieroglyphs.   
The cat leapt free of Slightly's arms and he gently traced the writing on the   
top of the box with his fingers. He noticed a notch on the side, surrounding   
the box, and felt it with his nail. Licking his lips, like quenching his   
curiosity, he braced himself to push the lid off.   
The cat abruptly made a terrible hissing noise, to warn Slightly not to   
proceed. The foolish boy ignored her warning and pushed the top off, just   
enough to peek inside.   
With the top free, a little spider escaped from inside the sarcophagus.   
Slightly reeled back as the eight legged creature scurried away. He turned up   
his nose at the thing, then resumed to move off the massive lid of the box.   
Slightly held his breath, looking in, now enough light pouring into the   
container to clearly see. His grey eyes fall ennui into an empty casket.   
Absolutely nothing, not even a spider web to document the little arachnids   
stay.   
Slightly's shoulders slumped as he sunk to his knees in front of the stone   
vessel. He lazily looked into the coffin, his mind drifting to other   
thoughts."Hello," a voice introduces itself. Slightly's head snaps up to see   
a dark haired boy, about his own age, staring down at him. He wore a loose   
pellucid white shirt, which slightly covered up the impressive gold collar   
around his neck. His bronzed face was very thin and defined, and that was   
accented more by the way his beaded hair hung down.   
"My, but you're a jumpy one," he commented from the other side of the   
sarcophagus. His expression was whimsical, but his voice was calm and   
unchanging. The way he looked at Slightly made the lost boy very nervous as   
well, his eyes... were lacking something.   
"Where'd you come from?" Slightly asked, trying to not act bizzare around the   
new boy.   
"Oh, I've been around," he replied, walking his dark hand across the lip of   
the coffin. He stayed very still on his side, his lack of body language more   
suspicious than not.   
"Oh," Slightly nodded then did the next thing he knew was proper to do. "My   
name is Slightly, I'm a Lost Boy," he introduced, extending his hand in   
greeting. The mysterious boy did not comply and rather sneered at the   
gesture."I am Tsekani," he submitted instead, his eyes never wavering from   
Slightly. The lost boy began to fidget as an awkward silence followed the   
introduction.   
"Well, it's nice to meet you. So do you know what this place is?"   
"Yes, I do." Tsekani plainly answered. After another hush, the boy bowed his   
head, but still kept his dark eyes fixed on the Lost Boy, "This is a tomb."   
"A tomb?" Slightly nearly lost his voice repeating the word.   
"My tomb actually."   
The Lost Boy finally had the answers to what made him so sick around Tsekani.   
His body quivered as he cautiosly took two steps back.   
"Yes and I am a ghost. Deceased. Of the not living. You could even say of the   
not 'anything' breed." Tsekani certified what he knew the boy was terrified   
of. Slightly feigned a smile, "Well, yo-you're the slightly nicest g-ghost   
I've ever meet."   
As Slightly began to tremor, Tsekani walked out from behind the box that   
concealed him, to reveal a darker appearance. Slightly choked on his breath,   
horrified by the boy's true form.   
When Tsekani was alive, he had made a deal with a demon for dark magic. He   
wanted to be powerful, he wanted to be in control of his destiny, he wanted   
to be eternal. He got his wish, and was cursed everlastingly. Now, the boy   
would be forever inhuman and trapped in this tomb.   
The lower body of his body was that of a deformed black spider and when he   
stood up, he towered over Slightly. He must have been even bigger than   
Captain Hook.   
Pointing towards the door Slightly remembered, "My friends are waiting for   
me, I'd better go."   
"But we just meet, why not stay a while," Tsekani feigned pleasantry, his   
words dripping with sinister purpose. The lost boy turned to spurt out into   
the maze but a thick white line snared his ankle. His body slammed down   
against the ground as Tsekani pulled back on the cord. It looked like a   
medical bandage but was sticky like a spiders tread. Reacting swiftly,   
Slightly reached for his dagger. Just as quickly Tsekani jerked on the cord,   
pulling his catch in. The small weapon slipped away from the boy, along with   
his cap.   
Tsekani's hands morphed into black claws which he released the fiber from.   
More white fiber fired from the boy's hand which steadily entangled the boys   
legs. Slightly was lifted into the air, dangling like a trapped rabbit from a   
tree. With his other hand, Tsekani tied together the boy's arms, immobilizing   
him quite effectively.   
"What are you doing?" Slightly cried, unable to escape, and twirling around   
by a string.   
"I've done the "for all eternity" thing, I thought I'd get out for a while,   
see the sites. You'll be good enough to stay here for me, won't you?"   
Slightly's eyes froze on the demon boy as he realized he meant to trap him   
here in the crypt. The wrappings quickly crawled down his slender form as he   
spun. In only a few seconds, Slightly was completely engulfed, head to toe,   
all but his eyes.   
Tsekani slung him into the sarcophagus like an unwanted rag doll. The lost   
boy's screams were muffled and completely muted as the monster easily   
replaced the lid of the coffin. Fear filled tears trickle down Slightly's   
cheeks when darkness was all he could see. No one was coming for him, no one   
knew where he was.   
In the next instant, Tsekani's form changed from a monster into an average   
boy. He clapped his hands together to brush off the chalky dust.   
"You're friends aren't waiting for you silly boy," Tsekani rapped lightly on   
the lid. He noticed the Lost Boy's parrot cap that had fallen onto the floor.   
As he placed it over his own dark locks, the cat leaped in his path. Back   
arched and fur standing on end, she hissed loudly at the demon-boy. Tsekani   
frowned at the feline as he lifted her up by the scruff of her neck, "Stupid   
cat. You have no power to hold me here."   
She furiously bared her fangs to try and sway the boy. He instead flung her   
small body across the room and she crashed against the wall behind the   
sarcophagus. Her green eyes fought to stay open, but the pain over took her   
and she blacked out.   
At leisure, Tsekani left the crypt that had imprisoned him for centuries.   
*****End Part One***** 


	3. Spider Spider Part Two

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

  
**101 REASONS NOT TO TAKE A DARE**   
SPIDER, SPIDER (Part Two) 

*****   
An invisible disturbance startled Neverland's creatures, and they fled from   
the woods. Hidden in the forest were a band of blatant, disorderly men. In   
the opening of the grove was the crew of the Jolly Roger, making quite the   
spectacle. They were busy hustling to Captain Hook's booming orders.   
"Hurry up with that rope Smee!" he hollered to his bosun, "Those vile brats   
should be coming through here any moment."   
"Hurrying up, that we are sir," Smee feebly told the Captain as he tripped   
over the bundle of ropes he held in his arms. Just as clumsily as he fell, he   
picked himself back up along with the rope.   
Captain James Hook watched his men run about like headless chickens, his arms   
folded and his expression rather indignant. His boot tapped against the green   
grass, rather impatiently.   
The small Irish man scurried up to a large tree and knelt down in the tall   
grass. Concealed in the tall green, was a net that Smee fumbled to attach to   
the loose end. After he tightened the line he connected it to three other   
strips of rope.   
A young voice from above called, "Throw it up Smee." He peered up into the   
leaves at Billy Jukes, who was straddled over a branch. He reached down,   
ready to catch the line.   
After collecting the rope in a ball, he tossed up the bundle. It didn't even   
come near Jukes fingers and landed right back at Smee's feet.   
Billy made an awkward face as he let his body hang on the branch. He waited   
for Smee to gather up the rope again, before composing himself to catch it   
again. Not surprisingly to anyone, Smee miss-threw the line and it spilt   
right on top of his head.   
"Dear lord," Starkey's perky voice ridiculed from the next tree, "This could   
take all day."   
Hook rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache stirring under his skull. He   
couldn't believe the inanity of his men and slowly stalked away from the   
scene.   
"The gum bean thing just won't stay airborne!" Smee blamed the inanimate   
object and he aggressively picked it up. This time he jumped up into the air   
with the rope to get it higher in the air. It collided into the underside of   
the bark and this time, Juke's let it slip through his fingers, nearly   
sliding off the branch.   
He dangled a moment while Smee informed him, "Yer supposed to catch the rope   
now Mr. Jukes. We've been through this."   
"Cartridge, shot and powder!" Billy grumbled to himself, trying not to burst   
out at the bosun, no matter how much he wanted to.   
Starkey swung down the tree and motioned to Smee, "By King George, just give   
it here Smee. Before you go and hurt yourself."   
"I'm doing fine," Smee protested, pulling the rope out of Starkey's reach.   
The remaining pirates revealed themselves from their hiding places. Billy   
rhythmically smacked his head against the bark thinking he may very well be   
stuck up in that tree all day long.   
The two men continued to argue over the rope and Starkey made a comment   
about, "Smee, you couldn't see daylight through those spectacles."   
Their voices draw a visitor towards them, or perhaps they were simply in his   
path. The carpenter, Alf Mason, became heedful when he heard the grasses   
rustle. Visible first was the familiar parrot cap and Mason quickly gestured   
to the other men. He backed up behind a tree, to surprise the lost boy when   
he entered the clearing.   
A boys hand pushed the grasses aside, but the boy they expected did not exit.   
Tsekani gave a cold glance to Mason, who was looming over him. The large man   
wasn't sure whether to attack anyway or back down.   
"What trickery is this?" Mullins questioned, raising his blade to the boy.   
Robert's voice alerted Billy that something was up and he looked down to see   
the strange dark youth. His eyes narrowed when he saw this mysterious boy in   
Slightly's hat. "Who is that?" the mere expression on his confused face   
asked."You're not one of Pan's! Who are you cully?" Mullin's demanded.   
Tsekani did not reply and just stared down the other pirates.   
"Cat got your tongue boy?"   
"I hate cats." Tsekani spat and all of the pirates laughed.   
"Yeah, well, I like cats!" Mullins grinned widely, "In fact, we've got a cat   
ourselves." He chuckled some more, referring to Long Tom. "Eats up little   
birdies like you."   
Tsekani was visibly not amused by the pirates, being locked up in a tomb for   
centuries didn't help his sense of humor either.   
Still concealed in the tree, Billy quietly mouthed, "Where's Slightly? Ask   
him what he did with Slightly."   
"Buck up lad, you take things too seriously," Starkey told him. Like with   
Slightly, Tsekani was unmoving, calm and emotionless. Well not completely   
emotionless, anger was reeking from the boy.   
Billy couldn't stand the suspense any longer and began to climb down. He   
paused for a moment when he noticed something odd about his eyes. They seemed   
to glow afire with a red light, something dangerous and terrifying. Gut   
instinct told Billy, "Close your eyes! Close them tight! Now!"   
The other pirates saw Tsekani's eyes glow as well, and each of them stared   
into his eyes. Slowly, their defenses fell and there own eyes became hazy,   
dim and empty. A powerful hypnosis was one magical gift that Tsekani had   
received. If you can make people believe whatever you say to be truth, then   
that is a mighty gift. The effects only lasted a moment and the pirates   
resumed doing what they could remember last.   
"'Tis one of those blessed lost boys!" Smee blurted, reaching for Johnny   
Corkscrew.   
"Grab him lads!" Starkey ordered and the men quickly encircled Tsekani. It   
was like he had just arrived, the pirates were so puzzled to see the boy.   
From up in the tree, Billy's eyes flew open. He saw the men dive at the boy,   
who took to the sky like a falcon. "What in the seven seas?" Billy slowly   
breathed, watching him fly circles around the other pirates. Tsekani's mood   
greatly changed and he mocked the pirates like a playful child. In that   
moment Billy closed his eyes, everything changed. The pirate boy climbed back   
up into the tree, staying as quiet as he could.   
"You couldn't catch a cold!" Tsekani laughed, staying just out of their   
reach. The echoing laughter alerted Hook to return and he came charging out.   
"Gall and brimstone! What fatuity is this? Can you blithering imbeciles do   
nothing but make outright mockeries of yourselves?"   
At Hook's entrance, Tsekani decided it was time to exit. Let the Captain of   
the pirates have at his men.   
"It was one of Pan's Lost Boys." Mason quickly pointed to the fleeing lad.   
Hook watched the unfamiliar boy soar high into the air and growled to   
himself."He sprung an attack on us!" Smee next tried to explain.   
"Is very sneaky!" Cookson agreed. Captain Hook felt another headache   
approaching as they dished out their moronic excuses for their own   
inadequacies.   
"Sprung an attack? What are you talking about?" Billy discredited as he leapt   
down from his hiding place.   
"Indeed, explain yourselves," Hook towered over his men, waiting to hear of   
this "attack".   
"Well now, let's see," Smee struggled to remember what had only happened a   
few seconds ago. Hook grew quickly impatient and let them know.   
"We were setting up the trap for Pan like you said sir," Mullins picked up   
the story, "when this whippersnapper came down and sported with us. Thought   
it was all some game. We tried our best to knock him out of the air Captain.   
Little bugger was just too quick fer us."   
Hook and Jukes shared the same dumbfounded expression.   
"Inconceivable."   
"You can say that again sir."   
"And where were you this whole time, Mr. Jukes?" Hook looked down at his   
gunner. Jukes shrunk under the man and more timidly replied, "Up in the   
tree... sir. But that wasn't one of the Lost Boys. He came," Billy pointed to   
where Tsekani had first appeared, "walking right out from that hiding."   
"Not a lost boy?" Hook questioned, looking directly at the other men.   
"Have you lost yer wits boy?" Mullins scolded Jukes immediately, "You saw it   
with yer own eyes, same as us. Ye trying to make fools of yer shipmates?"   
Billy was speechless for the moment, why didn't anyone remember... was it a   
trick?   
"Oh, I see now," Billy and Mullins said practically at the same time. The boy   
kept quiet to let his elder friend speak first.   
"'Tis bewitchment...." Mullin's concludes and Billy's jaw falls open. "That's   
why he cannot remember what happened."   
"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Billy murmurs under his breath.   
He knew that what he saw was the truth and somehow, this boy diluted it from   
the other pirates memories. More accurately he altered their memories to suit   
better whatever purpose he had.   
"Makes perfect sense to me," Starkey agreed supported by Smee, "Tis the   
logical answer."   
"Forgive Billy Captain, it's not his fault." Mullins apologized on behalf of   
his crewmate. The boy raised his eyebrows in doubt, and Hook began to tap his   
foot again.   
"I should flog you all for the simple accident of your meager existence."   
Hook threatened and another idea quickly formed in Billy's head.   
"All right, I've been bewitched. I don't remember a thing. So tell me, who   
was it? Which lost boy was it?"   
James Hook seemed rather intrigued by this question that none of his men   
seemed to be able to readily answer. They all looked at each other for the   
answer, though that didn't help either.   
"The names on the tip of me tongue," Smee struggled to remember.   
"It was one of the lost boys though, sir," Starkey repeated the obvious for   
the billionth time it seemed.   
"You dim witted ninnycocks, you don't know what you saw." Hook threw his hook   
up into the air as he ran his good hand across his face. He took a moment to   
collect his nerves, "Never the less, the mischievous sprite was airborne."   
"Aye sir, the boy was flying indeed." Smee repeated as if it were a new   
thought.   
"Sure in now he'll go tell Pan what we're up to." Mullins submitted, still   
convinced of the nameless boy's identity.   
"Yes, a most acute observation," Hook at least agreed with that. The boy had   
seen them toiling about in the woods. If he were truly one of Pan's Lost   
Boys, he would clue them in to the trap they had set. Hook was very   
aggravated by this set back and he harshly ordered, "Gather up the gears men.   
We will return and regroup aboard the Jolly Roger." They collected up the   
rope and worked their way back out of the forest. One last time, Billy looked   
at where that mysterious boy had appeared. He couldn't shake the feeling of   
dread in his stomach. Something was terribly amiss, something had happened to   
his friend and he couldn't do anything about it.   
*****   
"Slightly! Slightly can you hear me?" a young girl's voice called out through   
the forest in such a terribly distressed voice.   
"Slightly answer us!" a second, young boy's voice called out next in anger.   
Wendy and Nibs were flying briskly through the woods, back towards the cave   
where they'd last seen the boy. In Wendy's arms she tightly clenched a ball   
of yarn. They planned to take the ball as a guide, to find their way back out   
of the cave. Peter was surprisingly absent from their search party, still off   
on his own adventure. Though this adventure was one neither children desired   
to be a part of. And the daylight was steadily fading into the sea, which   
would make the search more difficult still.   
"He couldn't have gotten that far, this is Neverland." Wendy noted to Nibs,   
who looked just as worried as she did.   
"But he could have left just after we did, he could be anywhere. Or he could   
still be in that cave, he might be hurt." Nibs looked away from his pretend   
mother, afraid to look in her eyes. He reproached himself, "This is all my   
fault."   
"Don't blame yourself Nibs," the girl neared him for comfort, "You made a bad   
decision, yes, but now we're going to solve it together."   
"If Peter were here..." Nibs began but a doubtful glance from Wendy told him   
to stop. Indeed, if Peter were there, they would have all been in that cave.   
"We'll find him," Wendy assured, for both of them, "We have to."   
As the two children flew in one direction, another young boy was in flight   
the opposite direction. The familiar cap caught Wendy's eye and she reached   
out for Nib's shoulder, "Look! It's Slightly!" She joyfully directed back as   
she pulled on the boy.   
Nibs had trouble stopping as he flipped around to see the boy fly past.   
"Slightly!" He beckoned loudly and succeeded in attracting the youth's   
attention. As he landed next to the children, their elated expressions   
quickly sank. Tsekani watched with his dark, foreboding eyes as Nibs stepped   
boldly in front of Wendy.   
"You're not Slightly" Wendy obviously stated, still trying to be considerate   
to the stranger.   
"Who are you?" Nibs demanded of Tsekani while drawing his dirk.   
"Tsekani, just a lost boy." He cryptically explained as his eyes began to   
shimmer again. They stared him straight on as his hypnotic glare pierced   
their young minds.   
"What are you talking about?" Nibs inquired blinking harshly, trying to avoid   
the gaze.   
"But you were looking for me," he smoothly suggested. Wendy had already   
fallen deep into the spell, her eyes empty of any comprehension. Nibs too   
began to loose himself, until he firmly closed his eyes and drew his blade up   
again.   
"No we weren't!" he shouted firmly, "Where's Slightly?"   
Tsekani's lip snarled at the boy's will, and held his gaze at them even   
stronger. Still just as serene he repeated, "You were looking for me."   
This time his hypnosis was successful and Nibs let the knife slip away from   
his fingers. Wendy stepped out from behind Nibs' protective stance and tears   
filled her eyes.   
"Tsekani," Wendy embraced the boy as if she'd known him forever, "where have   
you been? We were so worried."   
He petted her hair gently and with a kind smile lied, "I was on my way home   
my dear lady. There are no need for tears, everything will be all right now."   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like I did," Nibs looked at the grass   
in guilt as he apologizes. "It was irresponsible of me."   
Tsekani firmly took Nibs' hand, "I got out, so don't beat yourself up over   
it. We're only boys after all."   
Nibs grinned widely as did Tsekani, who's smile seemed less malicious now.   
Wendy took a hand of each boy into her own and lifted off the ground.   
"Let's go home now, the others are waiting." she suggested as they joined her   
in the sky.   
"Yes, let's go home." Tsekani agreed.   
****End Part Two***** 


	4. Spider Spider Part Three

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

  
**101 REASON'S NOT TO TAKE A DARE **  
SPIDER, SPIDER (Part Three)   
******   
As the sun rose above the sea, it created a lovely pink and orange air over   
the pirate's cove. The Jolly Roger was peaceful in the calm sea, swaying   
gently with the waters. The deck was equally as quiet, except for the bosun   
and the great chef in the galley.   
The smell of the galley fire wafted into the men's quarters, arousing Billy   
from slumber. The boy's stomach heaved, not from hunger, but from the vial   
thought of Cookson's meals. His eyes squinted open and his stomach churned   
loudly, enough to wake up Mullins from below.   
The boy had had a rough night too, thinking about his Lost Boy companion and   
the strange youth in his cap. He'd tried to convince himself that maybe the   
cap was a gift from Slightly. But that didn't make sense, especially with the   
spell he cast over the other pirates. If he needed to use the ability of   
coercion, it made sense that he was deceitful.   
Billy even had nightmares about Slightly and him on a boat together. Slightly   
stood up to see something in the dark waters and stands up on the boat. Claws   
erupted from the sea and pulled him under. But Billy felt like he was the one   
who's drowning and just before he thinks there's not a breath left, he wakes   
up.   
As he tried to find where sleep had left off, the great cook's hoarse voice   
bellows out, "Come and get it! Is breakfast meal!"   
The pirates grumbled from their respective bunks and Billy drew the covers   
over his head. Mullins poked him on the shoulder to rise as he got up as   
well. He made no effort to comply, waiting for everyone else to clear out   
first.   
Starkey dragged past and smirked at the lump under the sheet, "Rise and shine   
me bucko. You wouldn't want to miss this."   
"I'd rather eat gun powder," scoffed Jukes.   
"Good, because that's the special today."   
The boy peeked out from behind the cover to frown at his chipper shipmate,   
but instead found himself smiling. Even though Starkey was a snobbish pain in   
the ass, he had his moments. Especially when it came to the slop Cookson   
dished into their bowls. Billy practically poured himself off the hammock and   
dawdled on after the others.   
*****   
The day surrounding the Jolly Roger continued on rather uneventful past noon.   
The crew went about their duties and the Captain sat in his cabin writing in   
the log. Alf Mason was stationed in the crows nest. Bosun Smee was at the   
helm, busily and diligently polishing the wheel. Starkey and Mullins were at   
work re-looping the ropes of the shroud.   
Lastly Jukes was kneeling at the side of the cannon, pounding a wheel back in   
place. Thoughts of Slightly were still strong in his mind. He was concerned   
for his friend, but had no way of knowing what or if anything had become of   
him.   
When the wheel was as tight as it was going to get, he tossed the hammer back   
into the toolbox. He then leaned over the side of the deck and watched the   
land sway.   
Seeing the boy so deep in thought, and lonesome looking, Mullins swung down   
from the ladder. When he tapped the boy's shoulder, Billy quickly snapped his   
head up to look at the scruffy man.   
"What's eatin' ya lad?" Robert asked as genuinely as he could. Billy forced   
himself to smile and looked away while he responded, "Don't worry about it. I   
can't explain it to you."   
"Well why not?" the older pirate inquired, leaning an elbow on the rail.   
Robert Mullins waited patiently for a reply; he wasn't about to leave. Billy   
raised an eye in surprise and simply turned back to the shore. Seeing him   
watch the land so incessantly gave Mullins a hint, "So what do you want to go   
for shore for?"   
"Nothing," Billy shook his head.   
"I'm getting land sick just looking at it cully, so you'd better tell me   
quick."   
His joking didn't get a response either and he almost gave up.   
"Is it that devil lost boy?" Mullins attempted one last question. Billy   
turned to him, looking rather insulted.   
"The one that cast the spell on you," Mullins reminded him and Billy almost   
began to protest.   
"No, he bewitched... ah, what's the point," Billy interrupted himself. There   
was no point in arguing with him, because it always ended with the same   
result.   
"Yes," the gypsy stated firmly, turning his back to the land, "I am thinking   
about that lost boy. The one in Slightly's cap who ambushed us."   
His elder pirate gave him the perplexed of looks at this statement. Did he   
not remember the ambush now? How wonderful that would be. At least, Billy   
thought, that means the effects of the spell are only temporary.   
Only the next words out of Mullins' mouth drained the blood from Billy's   
heart.   
"Slightly who?"   
"Slightly who?" Billy's mind repeated and he felt himself stop breathing. He   
turned away from Robert, who thought he was choking or about to heave over   
the side. He patted him on the back and directed him closer the ships rail.   
Maybe he misunderstood? Maybe I misunderstood him? Billy's mind raced.   
"Slightly, of the lost boys. Scrawny, pale, blonde hair? Don't you know who   
I'm talking about? Remember when you caught Neverfever? I left ship and all   
that we went through to save you, and, and..." Billy spit out in one breath.   
He realized he was wasting his words and quickly stomped away from Mullins.   
"Lad, I warn ye to stow that jibber-jabber about them underhanded Lost Boys.   
I don't know none of this Slightly vision, or what ye'r talkin' about, and if   
you're not careful, the captain will lash you to the gratings."   
Billy gave his shipmate a look of defiance that should have gotten him   
whipped that instance.   
"Of course you know Slightly," Billy thought, "why are you playing this game   
on me?" He felt like he'd lost his mind and started to doubt himself again.   
Billy knew that what he knew had to be the truth, didn't it? He almost began   
to panic and break down when his eyes found his way to Hook's cabin.   
He practically stormed up the staircase to reach the Captain, the only other   
sane person on the Jolly Roger. However when he reached the door, he   
hesitated.   
What was he thinking, about to ask Captain Hook such a silly question? What   
was he thinking interrupting Hook in the first place?   
Biting his lip, he gently rapped on the door and Hook answered, "What is it?"   
The boy carefully opened the door enough to peek in and sheepishly reply,   
"It's just me sir."   
"What is it Mr. Jukes?" He leaned forwards; already looking rather annoyed   
with the boy. Jukes almost couldn't find the words to speak and would have   
just left like a fool.   
"Can...can I talk to you sir?"   
James Hook almost snapped back at the boy, but the sincerity of the boy   
belayed him.   
"Speak quickly Mr. Jukes," Hook coldly replied, tapping his claw against the   
table.   
"Thank you sir," Billy timidly replied, fully entering the Captain's   
quarters. With a deep sigh, he spoke, "Yesterdays attack, the mysterious lost   
boy that had appeared?"   
"Aye, the one all the men claim to a familiar."   
"Aye, sir, but I know... and you know too, that he's not." He explained more   
confidently and knew he was probably already going on too long. "What I mean   
to really ask is, do you know Slightly?"   
"Know him?" Hook was rather confused by the simple question, "In what sense   
do you mean? I know of him, but to say that I "know" the scruffy child?"   
"Good, I'm not going crazy," Billy sighed in relief.   
"Where are you going with this Jukes?" Hook was completely baffled by this   
interrogation about the Lost Boys. Before another syllable was spoken, a crow   
cut through the air, echoing about the waters of the cove. The Captain shot   
up out of his chair, slamming his fist and claw on the table, "Peter Pan!"   
Jukes was nearly knocked down as the captain crashed out onto the deck.   
Outside the pirates scurried around the deck to prepare themselves for the   
children about to set foot on deck.   
All the Lost Boys were floating gaily above the ship, up to one prank or   
another. Billy scrambled out to see the gathering and narrowed his eyes at   
the site of Tsekani. He mentally took a head count to find Slightly among   
their ranks. Sadly and almost expectantly, his friends was absent from the   
group.   
"Good afternoon Commander Kipper!" Peter brightly greeted a very irate Hook.   
"Eternal Youth," Hook scowled then his manner flowed into a more gentlemanly   
tone, "Come, join me on deck. So I may give you a proper greeting with this   
here hook!"   
"A tempting offer, but I must regretfully decline. We have business here on   
the Roger today." Peter mysteriously explained and crowed, "Go to it boys!"   
John tugged playfully on Tsekani's shirt, "Come on Tsekani this way."   
The children whooped and hollered as they clung to the sky ladders like a   
band of crazed monkeys. Nibs and Twins dove back down to taunt the pirates   
into chasing them around the deck. The other children set work to sawing the   
ropes with their knives. Michael and Tootles lastly worked their way up past   
the crows nest and began to untie the pirate flag from the pole.   
It seemed like Tsekani was fitting right in with the lost boys now.   
The others treated this new addition like a life long companion and Jukes   
took note of that. After Nibs and Wendy had returned with him, he'd used the   
same magical treachery on the children. A quite effortless task, like child's   
play to trick a child. Within minutes they welcomed the mysterious boy into   
their home, not a questioned asked. Well, not everyone, because Tsekani's   
spells have no effect on fairies. But the vain little fairy didn't care one   
way or another; it was just another silly lost boy. Wasn't he?   
"Catch the little whippersnappers!" Smee hollered.   
Several of the men ran around, while others tried to scale the ladder.   
Uncoordinated and unsuccessful, and Hook snarled at their follies.   
"Mr. Jukes! Get down there and help detain those boys ankle boned antics!"   
"Aye, aye sir!" Billy leapt down the steps, though with a different plan in   
mind. He made a quick path through the skirmish, his eyes directed on the   
little mother, Wendy. She stood alone, out of the way of harm, suspended a   
few feet off the deck. Jukes easily found an alternate route to come up from   
behind the girl. She cupped her mouth and cried out, "Oh Michael, do be   
careful!"   
Now distracted, Billy pounced and pulled her into hiding behind a group of   
crates. Wendy tried to scream but his hand slide over her mouth. The pirate   
turned her around and motioned with a finger over his lip to be quiet.   
Instead, she continued to make muffled cries under his cupped hand.   
"Don't scream. Please. I'm not going to hurt you..." he tried to insist, but   
a raised eyebrow said, "I'm not convinced."   
"Please, I'm asking you to trust me."   
After a moment of thought Wendy conceded and when he let his hand slip away   
she harshly bit, "And why on earth should I trust you? Give me one reason."   
Billy searched for an answer, "I don't have one. Just listen, please."   
"What ever is the matter Mr. Jukes?" she in inquired more sincerely.   
"Tell me, what's going on Wendy? Who is that new lost boy?"   
"New lost boy?" Wendy looked completely perplexed and he realized he should   
have known better. Jukes grit his teeth, "Grrrr.... where's Slightly then?"   
"Who?"   
"Shot and shell," Billy tried again, pointing to Tsekani this time. "Wendy...   
I can't seem to remember. Who is that?"   
"Why that's Tsekani."   
"Okay, Tsekani. So, you don't remember Slightly? Not at all? Please tell me   
what happened yesterday."   
"Yesterday? My but these are peculiar questions. However if you must know...   
Peter went on an adventure to the ice caverns."   
"I don't care what Peter did," Billy nearly shouted, "Tell me what the other   
boys did."   
"Oh, they went with Nibs on their own quest. I believe they discovered a   
cavern, concealed very deep in the northern woods." Wendy drifted in her   
explanation, looking away. Her lips pursed in thought before she continued,   
"They didn't go in the cave though. Later, Nibs and I went out... to look for   
Tsekani."   
"Really? Where was Tsekani?" Billy inquired, emphasizing the name.   
"He was lost, not too far from the cave, but I don't think he was in the   
cave. Nibs would know." Wendy nearly stood back up to direct Nibs over. Jukes   
quickly yanked her back down by her dress. "You just said no one went in the   
cave."   
"No one went in the cave, we just lost Tsekani." she reached into her pocket   
to reveal a ball of yarn, "See, I took this yarn to find our way back out..."   
Wendy began to fault again, tears of remembrance brimming in her eyes. Billy   
almost went to comfort her, not expecting such a reaction.   
"...of the cave. Oh no!" Wendy suddenly yelped out and quickly covered her   
own lips. She quietly and quickly continued, her memories becoming clearer   
now.   
"Nibs and I went back to look for Slightly, but we never made it to the   
cavern. We were taking this yarn so we wouldn't get lost too and that's when   
we meet Tsekani. We took him home with us instead of Slightly, I don't know   
why. How terrible."   
"It's okay," Billy attempted to calm her down. She looked up at the boys, and   
quite sternly glared at the newest lost boy.   
"That cad tricked us!" the girl fumed. Billy almost laughed at the terrible   
face she made and motioned her down.   
"No Miss Wendy, don't give yourself away. Not yet."   
"But then what shall we do Mr. Jukes?"   
"Nothing. Play along with this game for now."   
"Then what will you do Mr. Jukes?"   
"I'll go find Slightly, and you'll act as if nothing is different, but   
first..." Billy trailed off as he tightly grasped onto Wendy and roughly   
hauled her out of hiding. Like a planned performance she squealed out,   
"Peter! Help me!"   
"Quiet you wench! 'For I cut out your tongue!" Jukes threatened her in a more   
exaggerated voice than one would normally use. Fortunately it did the trick   
and the next moment was more like a blurry memory. Peter had been dueling   
with Hook when Wendy cried out. The brash boy shot off like a rocket in   
Juke's direction, weapon ready.   
"Let her go!" Peter demanded, and stealthily slashed the pirate across the   
side. Billy let loose of Wendy to nurse his wound. The children all flew up   
and away before they got captured as well. Peter began to fly Wendy away and   
the boys quickly followed.   
"Mr. Jukes! Shoot those Lost Boys out of the sky!" Hook ordered.   
"Aye, aye sir!" Billy complied and hobbled over to the cannon. Mullins   
quickly ran over to help load the cannon while Billy took aim. Long Tom   
roared and fired, whizzing right past the group of children. "They're too far   
away," Billy accused, even though he'd missed on purpose.   
"Get your eyes checked Jukes! I've never in my day scene such a disgrace   
behind a cannon. Get back to work! They'll come back, they always do!" Hook   
growled and once again stormed away.   
"You alright Billy-boy?" Mullins inquired about the blow he'd taken. Billy   
waved him away, insisting he'd be fine. He had other things on his mind   
besides.   
As the crew broke up again, Smee chanced to look skywards, at the flagpole.   
The bosun started, quickly removed his glasses to clean them and look again.   
To his horror he saw that the children had replaced the pirate flag with an   
abominable mockery. A skull and crossbones painted over with glasses, a   
mustache, devil horns and a red hook. No one else had seemed to notice it   
yet. Smee took his eyes away from the travesty and began to whistle, deciding   
it best to walk the other way.   
*****   
The day ended, turning the waters the blackest black as the sun set. The moon   
rose and glistened like silver bits in the water. A dark figure could barely   
be seen in that cold dark ocean. The time to act was now, familiar memories   
of a similar adventure flooded back to him. Slowly someone was quietly,   
steadily swimming away from the pirate ship. No one on the ship had suspected   
yet. Billy Jukes had jumped ship.   
****End Part Three****   



	5. Spider Spider Part Four

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

  
**101 REASONS NOT TO TAKE A DARE **  
SPIDER, SPIDER (Part Four)   
******   
The crypt was completely still, as it had been for the entire day and drawing   
into the night. The coffin was still sealed up and the feline guardian still   
unconscious on the floor. Slowly, the small bronze cat began to stir. Her   
head throbbed in pain, begging her to sleep some more, but she ignored it.   
Twitching her tail, she casually approached the sarcophagus, sniffing it   
twice. She then proceeded to leap up onto the lid and stretch out her   
muscles, raising up. It even appeared like she cracked both sides of her neck   
before leaping back down.   
Next, two slender hands slid under the lid of the coffin. Abruptly, the   
sarcophagus's top somersaulted up and onto the floor with a thundering boom.   
Slightly started awake from his lonely sleep to see a hand holding a dagger.   
The dagger came down and slipped away the bandages that imprisoned his body.   
The boy quickly sat up and shook off the sticky bandages. He gasped heavily   
for the fresh air. A hand gently rubbed his back and he looked to see a girl   
kneeling besides the coffin.   
His eyes couldn't focus on her feature, but it was a girl and she had the   
most intoxicating scent.   
"Thank you," he gratefully expressed to her for being freed. She nodded   
before saying, "You're welcome."   
Slightly leapt out of the sarcophagus and headed straight for the banquet   
table. With both hands he peeled off some meat and some bread and literally   
shoved them into his face. While he stuffed his mouth, the girl walked around   
the coffin and lifted the lid back on. Her action caught Slightly's   
attention; she must have been quite strong to lift that by herself. She used   
the top of the coffin as a seat and waited for Slightly to finish.   
From her perch, she studied the boy carefully, with a curious smile on her   
lips. This girl had never seen anyone like him before, well except for   
Tsekani, but he didn't count. She was amazed, fascinated and awestruck by the   
boy. When she was the cat, she could sense his presence and against her   
better judgment, had originally allowed him into the crypt.   
"Who are you?" Slightly inquired her name while chewing.   
"My name is Mau."   
"Meow?" he questioned after swallowing hard.   
"No... Mau." she more slowly pronounced the word.   
"Oh, Mau. That's a nice name." She smiled just a bit, still studying him,   
"And you are?"   
"Slightly."   
"I like that, Slightly, it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand in a   
handshake and Slightly accepted happily. While Mau studied Slightly, he was   
doing the same.   
She was a pretty girl, as girls go, but then again she wasn't exactly a girl   
either. Yes, she had the face of a girl, and the body of one, yet something   
seemed improper about her. Her eyes were different; they seemed to twitch   
excitedly. Not at all gentle like Wendy's, but they weren't unwelcoming   
either. Slightly determined she certainly wasn't mother material. Her body   
movement was unnaturally quick, fluid and curiously active.   
She wasn't shy or conservative, especially in reference to the outfit she was   
wearing. It was a long simple white cloth draped over her body and tied at   
the waist, leaving her backside completely exposed. Dozens of gold collar   
neckpieces adorned her neck, each with a charm attached to them. Her neck and   
wrist were wrapped in bandages underneath even more jewelry.   
Her dark obsidian hair was tied in five long braids, one looped in the back,   
and two loops on the side, the rest freely hanging down. Her skin was very   
tan, but not nearly as dark as Billy Jukes'. Her face wasn't really sweet or   
incredibly beautiful, it was just the right face for her. Slightly wondered   
if someone had been unkind to her because of the large bruise on her cheek.   
Lastly he found his eyes on her exotic, familiarly charming green eyes.   
Slightly realized, "You're the cat!"   
"Yes I am. I am the sacred guardian of this tomb," she confirmed with a   
proud, broad grin. Slightly now saw that underneath her braids were large cat   
like ears. They were folded down because of the heavy weight of her earrings   
and the braids. It was silly that Slightly could have even missed them in the   
first place. How magnificently strange it was that a girl would become a cat,   
or perhaps it was that the cat became the girl. How terrible, Slightly   
thought, that this mysterious cat-girl had to be locked away in a tomb as its   
eternal guardian. Curious why she had just now revealed herself and not   
earlier.   
*****   
Above the crypt, the moon slowly rose into the dark night air. It was bright,   
but barely gave enough light for any nighttime travelers. One such as Billy   
Jukes, who was mere feet away from the tomb. Although he still hadn't located   
it, still wandering cluelessly within the dark forest. Billy cursed himself   
for having to be out this late looking for Slightly. Too much time had   
passed, and he wished he'd gotten off the ship earlier.   
While he searched, he thought about what might have happened to Slightly. He   
also thought about what would happen to him when the Captain found him AWOL.   
A slight death wish followed so he wouldn't have to suffer punishment.   
Billy's search had started from the place where he'd first scene T'sekani. He   
tried his best to retrace his steps. Though if T'sekani flew then Billy had   
no way of tracking him.   
The only knowledge in Billy's possession was to look for a cave. If there was   
a cave entrance around here, it was hidden damn well.   
"Maybe I haven't gone far enough. If only Wendy would have known more," Billy   
sighed, rubbing the back of his neck   
A large rock provided him a seat and he looked up at the moon and stars. He   
thought about a wives tale Mullins would say about the moon. "Never look at a   
full moon boy, it's full because of madness."   
"Yeah, I'm mad all right Robert," Billy laughed to himself. A chill breeze   
passed over the gypsy boy and he quickly sat up. He shook his head and   
reminded himself, "Gotta keep going."   
He was about to continue when he realized how warm it was out tonight and   
very still. That cold, frightening wind had to have come from somewhere and   
it wasn't from outside. He listened to the wind, which was steadily coming   
from an unseen location. Jukes cautiously followed the breeze around the bend   
and was lead straight to a cavern.   
"I found it!" Billy almost cheered but something about it made him weary to   
near it. His eyes began looking in all directions but the cave. Finally Jukes   
swallowed his fear, and on shaking knees, entered the cave.   
*****   
Since Neverland is such a compact little island, it is rather easy for one to   
quickly get from one place to another. It was only a short while after Billy   
had abandoned the Jolly Roger, that the crew discovered his absence. And   
about the same instance that Billy had discovered the cavern, the pirates   
were well into the same territory as he. It would have probably taken them   
only mere minutes to catch young Jukes, if he hadn't entered that cavern.   
Hook violently slashed through the over growth of the forest, his keen eyes   
thoroughly scanning the darkened landscape. At his heels was the rest of the   
crew, gauchely tearing through the greenery.   
"Fan out! Find that unfaithful dog Jukes so that I may dangle him like a   
floundering fish on my claw!"   
"Aye-aye sir!" Most of the crew echoed with quaking voices. It was far too   
late, they were all cranky and tired, but far too obedient to even groan a   
complaint. Well, all but Robert Mullins, who was just irritated and forever   
cranky. He'd sunk to the back of the party to begin his own search when the   
chance arose.   
What was that half-witted pup thinking, Mullins growled to himself, jumping   
ship in the middle of the night? Some half-cocked notion swimming around in   
his head. Yet the boy had been acting strange all day, asking non-sense   
questions... about lost boys!   
No matter how upset Mullins was, he knew he needed to find the boy first,   
before any of the other men could have their way with him.   
As the men scattered, Hook looked down at his bosun and sighed heavily.   
"I tell ya Smee, I shoulda done away with Mr. Jukes long ago. There's a   
brazen, cocky youth in there just waiting to strike out at me like a viper.   
Again and again he takes leave of his senses and then leave of my command.   
The boy's a loose cannon!"   
"And he's quite an unstable one too," Smee agreed.   
"It's a wonder to me why I let the curr continue to live."   
"Oh, because he's useful sir."   
"About as useful as another hole in your head Smee."   
"Aye, can never have too many of those." A pained noise escaped the Captain's   
lips as he looked away from his dimwitted bosun. He motioned for the Irishman   
to follow him into the woods.   
*****   
"So, you've been here the whole time?" Slightly inquired taking a seat next   
to the girl. She quietly nodded and Slightly cried out, "Then, why didn't you   
let me out slightly sooner?"   
"Because I couldn't!" Mau raised her tone, insulted of being accused of   
neglecting him. "Besides, you're the one who opened T'sekani's sarcophagus."   
"Sarcophagus?"   
Mau lightly knocked on the lid to indicate that she meant the coffin.   
"Well, I didn't know what it was."   
"Then you should have left it alone."   
"You could have been a slight more help in warning me."   
"I did warn you, you just ignored me." Slightly reflected the past events for   
a moment, recalling the cat hissing at him. He was about to argue with her   
when she interrupted, "Now let me ask a question. What were you doing down   
here?"   
"Exploring."   
"All by yourself?"   
"Well, I was the scout, for my friends." Slightly confidently explained.   
"Oh," Mau nodded, her voice trailing, "They dared you didn't they?"   
"Just slightly... okay yes, they dared me."   
His expression was annoyed with Mau, but she thought it was the most adorable   
thing she'd ever seen. If she still had her cat tail, it probably would be   
flicking back and forth. Slightly slid down off the coffin and started for   
the exit.   
"Where are you going?" Mau quickly asked, leaping off the coffin. She seemed   
quite terrified as her arm stretched out to heed him.   
"I'm going home. Thank you for letting me out."   
"You can't," she warned, but Slightly didn't hear it that way. He glared at   
her angrily and she quickly continued, "If you try to leave, you'll die."   
"That sounds slightly like a threat?"   
"No, it's the truth. T'sekani switched places with you, he stole your life.   
The only way he could leave the tomb was to trade places with another. It's   
the only way you'll be able leave either. It's this tomb's curse."   
"Well... why can't you stay in my place?"   
Mau smiled, shaking her head, "Doesn't work that way. I'm a just a cat, this   
has to be a human."   
Slightly looked down at the floor, folding his arms together like he was   
cold. Mau tried to reach to comfort him, even if she was too far away. The   
cat girl started when she realized what she was doing and quickly tucked her   
hand in her lap. Jade eyes stared pitifully down at the ground too as she   
admitted, "Slightly, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides,   
I'm the guardian, and I let you inside."   
"So we're slightly both at fault?" he inquired. She nodded again, looking   
rather ashamed, then grinned, "But you never heard me say it."   
"So I'm trapped down here, until someone else takes my place." Slightly   
sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped in defeat.   
"Pretty much, unless that guy wandering in the labyrinth wants to take your   
place..." Mau began, her nose detecting the new scent in the stale air.   
"... but I doubt it." She casually finished just as Slightly leapt out the   
room into the maze.   
"Wait for me!" she called and chased after him. Her body sparkled as her arms   
lunged forwards to the ground. Her human form shifted and became the sleek   
bronze cat again.   
*****   
It took the cat only a few moments to catch up to the boy and she quickly   
took the lead to find the interloper. Her nose had no trouble detecting him   
over the dried old smells of this maze. The scent was of a boy, mixed with   
grime, sweat, gunpowder and sea salt air. Mau could also deduce that he was   
lost because of the smell of fear and frustration she got wind of.   
Billy Jukes tried his best to follow Slightly's path, but many of the torches   
had gone out which left him quite literally in the dark. It didn't help   
either that he had to retrace all the wrong steps Slightly had made as well.   
A flickering light caught his eyes as he reflected a shadow nearing him. It   
was coming around the corner fast, and Billy prepared himself to fight it   
off. The bronze furry creature pounced into his view and Billy relaxed.   
"A cat?" he questioned the beautiful animal's presence in such a place as   
this. She looked back down the path she had come and meowed loudly. Another   
shadow approaches and Slightly revealed himself to the gypsy pirate.   
"Slightly!" Billy cried out in triumph.   
"Billy Jukes!" Slightly joined in, surprised but relieved to see him instead   
of one of the Lost Boys.   
"Meow?" Mau questioned looking back and forth at the boys as to say, "you   
know each other?"   
"This is Billy Jukes, Mau, he's a friend." Slightly assured her and Billy's   
jaw dropped.   
"Slightly, you're talking to a cat. You've been down here way too long."   
"But this is Mau. Mau, say hello."   
She responded with a pleasant purr, which was quickly cut off as the feline   
recalled her current state. Light and energy glittered around her again as   
she quickly grew and became the cat-girl again.   
"Oh," Billy gasped, taking in the mysterious girl... and her lack of   
clothing."It's nice to meet you Billy Jukes."   
"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Billy politely said, but his eyes refused to   
look upon her. Instead he sternly turned his attention to Slightly, "What   
happened to you?"   
"I've been slightly trapped down here."   
"Well you're not trapped now. Come on, I've come to get you out." Billy   
stretched his hand out to Slightly, but he and Mau frowned at the gesture.   
"Listen there's some cully up there parading around as you, he's stealing   
everyone's memories! They've all forgotten you Slightly."   
"You remember him though," Mau pointed out.   
"So that's why no one came." Slightly solemnly understood.   
"Makes sense to me. T'sekani always was one for mind tricks."   
"You know about him?" Billy inquired to Mau.   
"Well sure," she casually shrugged her shoulders as she explained, "I'm the   
guardian of his tomb. I am to prevent the immortal demon from ever escaping."   
"I think you should be fired." Billy dryly told her and she softly hissed.   
Before their words could get ugly, Slightly inquired, "What do you mean he's   
parading around as me?"   
"Well not really... he's pretending to be a lost boy, and no one seems to   
know the difference or they just don't care. Everyone thinks I'm insane,   
except for Captain Hook and Miss Wendy. But I fear that she will have   
forgotten all about you again."   
"Well why? What is he doing with my life?"   
"Living it." Mau plainly answered and Billy directed his next question to   
Mau, "You said you're his guardian... for his tomb? Why does he need a guard   
in the first place?"   
"Because he's the blackest evil and cannot be destroyed. So the gods locked   
him away instead."   
"Then he escaped because I opened his sarcophagus." Slightly sadly explained.   
"His what? Never mind." Billy quickly corrected himself.   
"Here, T'sekani is a really, really old villain. He was a royal prince of the   
desert lands and not a very nice ruler either. He was a paranoid bloke and   
feared a lot of things, especially mortality. He was rotten enough that he   
assumed the gods would weigh foul judgement on his soul. T'sekani was really   
obsessed with control too. That's how he first got into black magic, to learn   
to control men's minds." Mau further explained, pointing at her own head for   
emphasis.   
"He then made a deal with the dark lord so he could live forever. By doing   
this he bound himself to the blackest evil and instead became a pawn of   
darkness."   
"Nice." Jukes commented.   
"So he gets locked away until someone releases him and takes his place."   
"So he's slightly immortal and very powerful?"   
"So he joins the Lost Boys. What could he possibly want from the eternal   
youth and his band?"   
"T'sekani craved immortality and his youth." Mau repeated.   
"But this is Neverland. No one grows up in Neverland." Slightly innocently   
said, understanding the basics of this land.   
"That's only if you believe in its magic. Besides, it's not just the growing   
old, it's the being impervious to harm, to death, being invincible."   
"Maybe he doesn't know that," Jukes shrugged and Mau's eyes lit up. Billy   
backed away from her excited glance, not realizing what he had said.   
"Why Billy Jukes, I think you may have something there."   
"I do?" he asked, just as surprised as Slightly.   
"I'd never considered, but T'sekani might not know he's immortal. He may mean   
to steal the youth of the children of Neverland. There is a spell to do that.   
It would explain why he's gone to all the trouble."   
"We have to stop him!" Slightly chimed in, receiving a new sad look from Mau.   
Loosing himself in the excitement, Billy took Slightly's arm, "Come on then.   
An adventure awaits."   
"Slightly." Mau quietly spoke. The boys stopped and Slightly recalled her   
words from before.   
"Billy, I can't leave."   
"What?"   
"I'm slightly trapped hear because of T'sekani. I can't leave unless someone   
takes my place."   
"Nonsense."   
"It's not!" Mau firmly interrupted, "If you take Slightly away from this   
sacred place he'll die! T'sekani stole his life to escape the prison of this   
tomb. Do you understand? Slightly is dead!"   
Both boys lost color from their skin as she yelled. Mau herself had gotten   
quite frazzled as she yelled. She was so passionate about this, she didn't   
know why. It was just a silly mortal.   
"Well why can't you stay?" Billy softly asked, trying not to upset her any   
further. She replied rather oddly as she scratched behind her ear and dryly   
sounded, "Meow me-ow, meow."   
Her wry sense of humor didn't seem to translate very well and she sighed, "It   
has to be another human."   
"She's slightly just a cat."   
"So there's nothing we can do?" Billy was visibly irritated by this nonsense   
and these endless complications. The cat-girl shook her head in   
disappointment and Jukes nearly left then.   
Breaking the tension Slightly gently took one of Mau's hands. "Mau, you're   
the guardian. Isn't there anything you can do?"   
Her heart shrank, almost guilty feelings overtaking her soul. Her face   
scrunched up in pain and she couldn't meet the boy's hopeful eyes.   
"Please." Slightly beseeched.   
"There is one thing," Mau sighed heavily and started to remove one of her   
charmed necklaces. She carefully placed it around Slightly's neck and   
instructed, "This charm will give you a temporary window of life. Once the   
time is up, if you're not back in the boundaries of the crypt, you'll die and   
there's nothing more I can do about that. You'll have until noon tomorrow and   
then the power of the charm will be destroyed."   
"That must be in less than twelve hours." Billy estimated, folding his arms.   
"Well then I suggest you hustle and get T'sekani back here before then. Won't   
be a walk along the river."   
"Thank you Mau, you're a big help." Slightly kindly told her and she   
nonchalantly said, "It's the least I can do. It will protect you where I   
cannot be."   
"You're not coming?"   
"No, someone has to be here, to guard the crypt."   
"Come on cully, we're wasting moonlight." Billy pulled his friend towards the   
exit. Mau cleared her throat and pointed in the opposite direction the boys   
were going to head. Billy timidly smiled, "Thanks."   
Only moments later, the boys were out of her site and she folded her hands   
together in prayer.   
"Good luck, Slightly."   
****End Part Four**** 

__

PS

If anyone would like to see an image from my story go here:

http://www.geocities.com/jason41680/minako/CRYPT.jpg


	6. Spider Spider Part Five

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

  
**101 REASONS NOT TO TAKE A DARE**

SPIDER, SPIDER (Part Five)

*****

Twelve hours... that was barely half a day's time by now. And it was all the   
time Slightly had left in the world. All the time he had to reclaim his life   
and if he misjudged the sun's light even a second, his life would be over.   
Both boys knew that they had to find Tsekani fast and deal with him even   
faster.  
Billy Jukes and Slightly had just exited the labyrinth back into the warm   
night air. So far, so good. Except that neither of them were aware that Hook   
and the pirates were still lurking about the forest.   
"So what do we do first?" Billy inquired, looking expectantly at Slightly.  
"I'll head to the underground house. Since Tsekani's with the lost boys, it   
seems slightly like the best place to start."  
"What about me? I mean, if you get into trouble?"  
"I'll yell really loud. I'm not worried, not in the slightest."  
"Really?" Billy smirked, not believing him. Surprisingly, Slightly just   
smiled and touched the charm he had recently received, "Because Mau said   
she'd protect me. I believe her."  
"You're going a lot on faith here, for just a little charm."  
"But it's all I have." he explained, an almost defeated look in his eyes. The   
gypsy pirate thought to argue, or remind him that this was the same girl who   
was supposed to keep watch of their enemy. Something about the confidence   
Slightly had in Mau made him just smile and nod.  
The lost boy then leapt off the ground to catch the air under his form.   
Instead of the graceful flight he had expected, Slightly fell face first into   
the ground. Slightly didn't even whimper as he lay unceremoniously in the   
dirt.  
Billy tried not to laugh a little and ran to help him up.  
"What happened?"  
"I can't... I can't fly!" Slightly stammered.  
"Aye, but you can certainly crash."  
"That's slightly not funny!" Slightly retorted, pushing him-self up. He   
reached for the sky again, but his feet remained firmly rooted on the ground.   
Billy thought for a moment and guessed, "Y'know matey, I saw Tsekani flying   
around like a bat from hell. Maybe he stole that too."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know. But it looks like we walk."  
"Looks like." Slightly finally conceded and they attempted their path towards   
the boy's home.  
"Avast there boys!" a familiar voice called out as a silver hook latched onto   
Billy's vest. All of the pirates revealed themselves from various locations,   
surrounding the two children.  
"Captain Hook!" Slightly started as Robert Mullins snatched the boy's wrist.  
"Good evening young Slightly. It would appear that the mystery of your   
disappearance have been solved."  
"What's wrong with you Jukes, socializing with the likes of these here Lost   
Boys?" Robert reprimanded and Billy just rolled his eyes. It seemed like the   
spell had completely wore off now. Smee confirmed that notion when he   
suddenly blurted out, "Hey... hey I know that young ragamuffin! 'Tis   
Slightly."  
"Yeah, now you know him," Billy grumbled to himself.  
"Smeeeee," Hook let the name drawl out, "Ya great lummox! It's too little,   
too late bosun!"   
Too late indeed, Jukes thought, too late for everything. They were now caught   
and the pirates were completely themselves again. Worst of all Hook was very,   
very angry.  
"Give me one good reason why I should not run you through with my Hook?"   
James purred, letting the sharp point trace under the boy's chin.  
"Hold Captain!" Jukes pleaded, "I did what I did... to repay a debt for a   
favor this boy had done for me in the past."  
"Really? How... noble" chuckled Hook in false admiration. "Well if your debt   
is repaid, then you wouldn't mind if I ran him through right now?"  
Hook's sword pointed directly at Slightly's chest and both the boys   
screeched, "NO!"  
"Really? Then how about your own neck Mr. Jukes?" Hook brought the blade up   
to Billy's neck.  
"Captain, the cully has obviously taken leave of his senses. The Neverfever   
perhaps? Effects the mind."  
"I assure you Mr. Mullins that this boy's mind is as clear as the sky is   
blue."  
"Listen Captain Hook!" Slightly abruptly cut in, "We're on a mission and you   
have to let us go this instant! I'm warning you!"  
Billy groaned inwardly, why did Slightly have to stand up to the Captain so   
suddenly. Hook started laughing boisterously, "You... you're warn... warning   
me?"  
All of the other pirates joined the merriment. Abruptly Hook stopped and   
grinned widely at Billy Jukes, "For you Mr. Jukes, I'd like to see you do a   
fancy dance off the hemp jig." A hanging, Jukes swallowed hard, thinking   
about the rope strangling the life from him.  
"But for this scugg," Hook paused to think for a moment and directed all eyes   
to a near by tree, "Run him through and we'll spike him up on that there tree   
for Pan to find in the morning."   
The men held their tongues at the captain's orders; they were none too eager   
to do away with their own shipmate. Smee however, crookedly approached the   
lost boy with his own sword drawn.   
"With pleasure Captain sir," he cooed. He raised up the charm that Mau had   
given the boy with his blade, eyeing it greedily.  
"Pretty gold necklace ye've got there," Smee complimented, "Guess ye won't be   
needing this here bauble in the afterlife."  
"No!" Slightly protested as Smee began to wrap his fingers around it.   
Magically, the charm responded to the plea... the charm ignited and white   
fire lashed out at the bosun. Smee reeled back screeching, "Ack! Me face! Me   
face!"  
The pirates watched him cautiously as he pulled his hand away from his face,   
now dotted in blood. The bosun now sported a nasty set of gashes, like from   
an animal's talons, from ear to ear. The men gasped, as did the boys.  
"Odd, bobs, hammer and tongs! What's sorcery is this?" Hook questioned the   
boys, pointing with his sword.   
"Wow, Mau keeps her word." Billy amazed.  
"And just who pray tell is this Mau?"  
"She's the guardian of the dead and slightly my protector," the lost boy   
quickly boasted, "You can't hurt me because I'm invincible."  
"Care to put that to the test?" Hook inquired his eyes ablaze. In one quick   
motion, he pierced the boy's heart with his cutlass. Billy didn't even have   
time to blink but he had to blink several times after words.  
When the sword slide free of the boy's chest, he looked down in horror. His   
terror was gladly replaced with a sigh of relief. Except for his torn shirt,   
young Slightly didn't have even a scratch.  
It was Hook's turn to be completely dumbfounded as he let Billy loose of his   
grip and gaped at the boy.  
"'Tis truly miraculous," James Hook breathed, his mind swimming with thoughts   
and questions.  
"Is a blooming ghost!" Smee whimpered, running around in circles.  
"'Tis the devils work!" Mullins heeded.  
"We're all damned!" Starkey joined in and all of the pirates began bellowing   
out prayers and curses. The opportunity for escape had finally arisen.   
"Later," Slightly politely waved as Billy snatched his arm and they hurried   
off into the woods. No one but Hook caught their exit... and it even took the   
great pirate Captain a few moments to gather his wits.  
"Stop them! Seize! Capture those boys! NOW!!!"  
The men finally came to attention, and simultaneously collided into each   
other. Hook frowned and showed them all his silver hook as a silent warning.   
After a few more bumps and falls the men were up and scattering into the   
forest.  
*****  
All of the animals in the forest leapt out of the way of the two fleeing   
boys. The Lost Boy snagged his foot on a rock and Billy almost kept going.   
When he turned back to see, he slipped himself and panted heavily from   
exhaustion.   
"Do you think they'll catch us?" Slightly inquired... crawling towards Jukes.   
"Nah, and if they do, we deserve to be caught."  
"That's slightly not funny."  
"Neither is what's going to happen to us when they catch us!" Billy   
threatened then quickly frowned, "I'm sorry Slightly. I knew this would   
happen the minute I jumped ship."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Belay that cully. This was my choice... and I'll pay the consequences. . .   
if I must."   
"Thank you." Slightly finally said after a long silence.  
"Nonsense, you'd do the same for me." Billy smiled widely and finally   
Slightly found a smile too. They helped each other stand.  
"So we're slightly off to the underground house... It's not too far."   
Slightly pointed the way then remembered himself, "Oh wait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't take you with me."  
"Oh? Because of your secrets?" Billy asked, already understanding where this   
was going.  
"Aye, I can't reveal our hiding place to you."  
"But what if there's trouble?" Billy pressed, but Slightly just replied   
whimsically. "Then I'll yell slightly loud."  
With that he ran off deeper into the woods leaving Billy alone. Another cold   
breeze passed by Jukes and he shivered in the cold. He wondered if someone   
was trying to tell him something, as a nightly sentinel. Or perhaps it was   
just death's wind, sizing him up before he dug him his earthly grave.  
In any case, Billy scaled a nearby tree to get a better vantage of the   
landscape and to keep hidden from Hook.  
*****  
Like Slightly had noted, it didn't take him long to reach the underground   
hiding. The boy took in a moment of relaxation. So pleased to be home again,   
Slightly forgot himself for a moment. When he ran to his tree, he attempted   
to fly down it like he normally would.  
The air did not great him and Slightly scrutinized how to get down the tree   
into the house. He could certainly climb down, but it would be a chore to   
climb back up the vertical tunnel.  
His eyes searched for an idea and spied some strong lavender Never-vines.   
With a cut of his dagger, he cut himself down a rope to use and tied it to a   
nearby branch.   
Taking a deep breath Slightly climbed down the tunnel, his weapon ready in   
his teeth.  
As his feet hit the bottom ground his landing was awfully loud. Slightly bit   
his lips and held tightly to the vine. There was no sound of anyone awakening   
so Slightly ventured further into his own home.  
The lost boy almost laughed out loud at what he was doing. This was his own   
home, yet he was lurking around like a prowler. A fitting roll in this   
perfectly dark and perfectly quiet house.  
Sitting near the fire in her rocking chair, her head slightly tilted from   
after she slowly fell to sleep. Peter was curled up next to her on the floor.   
They must have been talking and fallen asleep like that.   
In the large bed were all the lost boys, unceremoniously tangled up with each   
other. They may have all fallen asleep side by side, but it didn't last. Up   
above was Michael in his basket bed and across the way was Tinkerbell in her   
apartment house. He could hear her tinkle sweetly in her dreams, of Peter   
most likely.   
Slightly started when a glinting pink light caught his eyes, but the glow   
slowly faded. Tink must have woken up for just a moment. It was slightly   
silly of Slightly to be so startled by her though. He sighed, gently   
caressing the golden charm as if to silently pray, his eyes closed.  
The lost boy looked again at the large bed all the boys were asleep on. Just   
to be sure he took a head count... of five. That meant two are missing, so   
Slightly looked more carefully. It was Nibs... and surprise, surprise...   
Tsekani.  
Slightly glowered, but satisfied with his finds, worked his way back up the   
tree. Some wood chips fell down on the floor and the pink fairy stirred   
again. She crawled out from her bedroom to see what the noise was. An empty   
house, how strange, she thought.  
*****  
The forest was silent once again. All of Neverland's creatures knew that   
something was amiss in their motherland. So they waited and listened in   
silence for this foreign presence to reveal itself. Well, all but a stray   
baby boar. He was too proud and curious to wait for this stranger.  
He sniffed the air, smelling something foul in the wind. Fear now filled the   
babe's heart and in a confused panic, backed right into the fiend's waiting   
arms. The boar found his heels tangled in a sticky web that stretched from   
the ground to the very top of the trees.   
It squealed and cried for something to be merciful to him. But nothing would   
come to its aid, only to its doom. The other animals fled in a great panic.   
Even the mighty Crocodile looked the other way. The babe looked up to the   
greedy, blood red eyes of death's agent.  
*****  
Again Slightly arrived at the place he last saw Billy Jukes. As he neared he   
heard a terrible cry of pain echo within the forest. He stopped for a moment   
and beads of sweat rolled down his brow.  
"What was that?" frozen, Slightly asked the wind. The boy's breathing grew   
heavier each breath as he continued his scout for Jukes. The pirate boy was   
now in sight and Slightly wondered if the pirates had caught up to him. No,   
Slightly couldn't think such things.  
Suddenly a figure dropped down from behind him and Slightly jumped. Falling   
back, he drew his dagger in defense.  
"Hold it Cully. It's just me."  
"Jukes, you slightly scared the life out of me... what were you doing up in   
those trees?"  
"Waiting for you." Billy plainly answered, "did you hear that terrible cry?"  
"I did. What do you think it was?"  
"Something that definitely isn't anymore." Billy tried to joke. The pirate   
was scared though, he remembered about the banshee's cry publicizing the   
recently dead. Shot and shale, everything tonight was like a calling card for   
the Grim Reaper. It didn't help that he kept remembering that the boy   
standing in front of him was practically a poltergeist himself. Jukes kicked   
his mind, 'That's not true. Slightly's not dead... not yet.'  
"So what did you find?" Billy changed the subject.  
"Tsekani wasn't there, nor was Nibs. I slightly wonder where they've gotten   
off to."  
"Back to square one then," Billy frowned.  
"Square one?"  
"I just meant that we haven't gotten any further than where we started."   
Billy re-explained. He thought deeply for a moment and tried, "So if you were   
a demon, where would you go?"  
Neither of the boys could answer that question and heavily exhaled. When   
Billy looked back up at his friend, he noticed how pale he looked. He was so   
lost and helpless and frayed from worry. This small island seemed so big now   
and there was even less time than before.   
Besides, what would they do once they caught up to Tsekani? The demon boy   
easily beat the daylights out of Slightly and even with two of them, he'd   
still have no trouble.  
Billy knew they needed a plan, ah, but they could figure that out as they   
went. Billy firmly held Slightly's shoulder and motioned for them to continue.  
*****  
As it were, the pirates, and the boys weren't the only ones on the prowl this   
night. Flying low and watchfully to the green earth was the leader of the   
Lost Boys. Nibs had noticed the newest lost boy's exit a long time ago.   
Suspicious, he followed and found himself hunting the boy on a cold trail   
instead.  
Nibs would have kept flying aimlessly for hours if he hadn't noticed his left   
boot was missing. He turned and floated in the air with his legs crossed,   
looking at his bare foot.  
Nibs mindfully scratched his head and looked around for a thief. The lost boy   
backtracked to find his boot... floating in mid-air. Curious and curiouser   
still.  
No, it wasn't floating, the shoe was suspended from a spider's web, barely   
visible in the dark. Nibs quickly cut loose his foot ware and noticed the   
dirt moved in the ground, like a fight had taken place. The boy followed the   
trail to some near by shrubs, which appeared to have been purposely placed.   
He pulled the greenery aside and found what was being concealed.   
The young boar had been sucked dry of all its insides and his carcass   
collapsed in upon itself. Nib's turned his nose up as he carefully poked the   
body, which was still steaming hot.  
The boy would have gotten ill, if a nearing noise hadn't alerted him. Maybe   
it was the crocodile or the thing that killed the baby boar. None-the-less,   
Nibs quickly soared away from the site as a caution.  
Seconds later, Billy Jukes and Slightly entered the same place.   
"... maybe we can make him chase us back to the cave?" Billy offered.  
"That's a slightly bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"He can fly, we can't. He'd be faster than us."  
"I don't know," Billy teased, "I've seen you move pretty fast myself... with   
those chicken legs."  
"Hey..." Slightly began to defend until he walked into something, "Hey!"  
"What is it?" Billy urgently asked as Slightly spun around swatting at an   
invisible enemy.  
"I slightly walked into a web."  
"No, you totally walked into it," jeered Jukes as he tried to help. Billy   
soon found himself struggling against the gooey threads, "By Neptune's   
trident, this is strong."  
As Billy pulled out his cutlass to slice the threads, Slightly froze in   
terror.  
"Slightly?" Billy asked.  
"He's near." Slightly cryptically quivered and Billy looked all about for   
Tsekani to suddenly appear.  
"I know he's near," Slightly continued.  
"Well that's good to know. But we're certainly no good like this." Billy was   
still fighting the gnarling webbing. As he turned, his eyes fell to the brush   
that used to hide the baby boar.  
Jukes almost heaved as he pointed it out to Slightly, "I think I found what   
we heard earlier tonight."  
Slightly turned his nose up and quickly picked up a branch to cover the body   
up again. Billy tightly held his weapon and started to continue on their   
path, eyes alert. Slightly finally freed himself completely and started after   
when a voice intruded.  
"Hold it right there pirate!" Nibs threatened, pointing his short blade   
towards the pirate. Billy took up a similar stance for the stand off and   
Nib's eye flinched in anticipation.   
"Go home boy." Jukes ordered.  
"Not 'til after I send you to hell."   
"Would you stop this. It's slightly ridiculous." Slightly stepped between   
them.  
"Slightly, what're you doing with the enemy?" Nibs inquired harshly.  
"Nothing you'd be concerned about boy." Billy quickly answered spitefully.   
Attempting to be the piece keeper Slightly answered, "We're looking for   
Tsekani."  
Nibs backed down, "So am I. He left in the middle of the night."  
"Do you have any clues," Slightly inquired, hopeful for an answers.  
"Nope, I lost him a long time ago. Hard to follow his trail. So answer me   
this, what is that "pirate" doing here?"  
"He's helping me stop Tsekani. Billy Jukes came to look for me, while the   
rest of you were off playing!" Slightly now shouted back. Nibs started to   
back off before he shouted back, "Well, you were hiding."  
"I was doing slightly no such thing?"  
"Then where were you all this time?"  
"You know where I was." Slightly glowered, crossing his arms. Billy took up a   
similar stance, waiting for Nibs to answer.  
"You were in that cave?" Nibs slowly answered.  
"How easily you forget about your mates, and welcome a stranger. Just like a   
naïve child." Billy scoffed.  
"But... who?" Nibs asked, now confused. Billy frowned but Slightly smiled,   
"What about Tsekani."  
"I'm out hunting him, he's such a suspicious character."  
"But isn't he a lost boy?"  
"No. I don't think he is. This is all very strange."  
"It's slightly good to see that you remember."  
"Of course, Wendy told me everything this afternoon. I think she did... I'm   
not sure if I remember." Nibs paused to think some more.  
"The cully changes people's minds Nibs," Billy gently explained, "That's why   
you don't remember."  
Then Nibs got suddenly angry and shouted, "How dare he take away my memories,   
how dare he pretend to be a lost boy! If he means to hurt the boys and   
Wendy..."  
"Hold it," Jukes waved his hands down, "we'll certainly catch him. But don't   
just go barging off like a drunken man into a bar brawl. We've got a plan."  
"Why should we trust the likes of you?"  
"You don't have to, just stay outta my way, that's all."  
"Nibs," Slightly stepped in, "please return to the underground house. Mr.   
Jukes and I will find Tsekani and take him back where he belongs. For now I   
need to you go back home, and protect the boys and Wendy."   
Nibs looked suspiciously at Slightly, he was pretending to be so brave. He   
wasn't sure how to answer, but finally he nodded and started back for home.   
He stopped for a moment and turned back to watch the two boys, Slightly was   
standing so tall.  
"When did you get so responsible?" Nibs asked, almost afraid. Slightly didn't   
have words either and just smiled, but Nibs did not and slowly walked away.  
The boys waited until the lost boy was out of site before continuing on their   
own journey. As they walked further down the path, a set of dark, eyes was   
watching them again. A set of several long pike-like legs started down the   
tree. The legs transformed into two, and headed the direction young Nibs had   
gone to.  
The shadow of night would end very soon and the two boys would still be empty   
handed in their search. Slightly grew paler and his hopes grew weaker as the   
halo of sunlight kissed the horizon. The dawn was upon them and time was   
loosing fast.  
****End Part Five****


	7. Spider Spider Part Six

__

This is a fan fiction based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates, in turn based upon J.M. Barries Peter and Wendy. I do not own the characters of this beloved classic… with the exclusions of Mau, Tsekani, Menkaura, Hondo and Khalid. They are my characters who I worked hard to create, don't take them from me.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. But don't flame me, it's not nice and they are pretty useless, I'll probably just delete them. If you have something to say, please, think before you type.

  
**101 REASONS NOT TO TAKE A DARE**  
SPIDER, SPIDER (Part Six)  
*****  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wherever you are!" Peter Pan's youthful voice crowed as he   
entered the main room of the underground house. Wendy started awake from her   
chair and all the boys groggily looked up from their bed. Even Tinkerbell was   
startled awake and quickly sat up, only to flop back down on her petal bed   
and groan.  
The only boy besides Peter who was fully awake, was their leader Nibs, who   
had been awake all night long. He was a little tired from his night out, but   
the boy was young, so he shook off the feeling.   
"Come now lads, it's a fine day today. Many grand adventures await us." Peter   
pantomimed fighting with his dagger, he had a lot of energy brimming inside   
of him. The boys all watched with bright eyes. Wendy approached Peter and   
gently led his arm down, "But first, lets have breakfast."  
"But Wendy..." Pan protested. The girl simply shook her finger, "Tut, tut, a   
good mother or father would never let her a child skip a meal. That means you   
too Peter Pan."  
For a brief moment Pan sulked, then proceeded to the table with the rest of   
the Lost Boys. As they all sat down, John looked about and asked, "Where's...   
"  
"Tsekani." Wendy blurted out as she turned around to stand eye level with the   
cryptic boy.  
"I just stepped out for a moment. I woke up long before the other children,"   
he explained politely, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
Wendy Darling couldn't find words to answer him, for a child her own age, he   
was quite... daunting. She took in a deep breath, "It's alright, you can...go   
sit down with the others."  
He quietly nodded and joined the other Lost Boys in animated conversation.  
Wendy passed around bowls to everyone, "Here we go, hot oatmeal." She beamed   
proudly, over the imaginary oatmeal.  
The boys rapidly dug into the play meal, except Tsekani who had to   
practically force himself to play along.  
"Mmm, Wendy you make the best-est oatmeal." Tootles complimented.  
"Best-est isn't a word." One of the Twins corrected Tootles.  
"You can't make up words Tootles." The other Twin added.  
"Sure best-est is a word." Michael disagreed, "and this is the best-est   
oatmeal."  
"Michael, that's not very proper to make up words. And you shouldn't fight at   
the table." John was next to correct his brother.  
"Wendy!" Michael quickly piped up with his hand raised, "John's pretending to   
be the boss!"  
"Don't whine," John snapped back and raised his hand, "I complain of Michael,   
he's whining."  
The Twins raised their hands, "We complain of John, he's trying to be the   
favorite."  
Curly started laughing as all the boys started bickering amongst themselves.   
It was strange though, because Nibs and Tsekani were so quiet. Curly for a   
moment, though, drew his eyes to Tsekani's hat, then a sort of empty seat   
next to him. The place wasn't really empty, because John was sitting in that   
seat, it was more in the middle. Something was missing, Curly just didn't   
know what.  
"I complain of Curly," John started again but Peter cut in, "A little less   
noise here, a little less noise."  
Straight away the boys quieted themselves and Peter smugly viewed his lot.   
Wendy smiled to herself in the background and finally approached. The little   
mother inquired if breakfast was done and she began to gather up the dishes   
again.  
Only as she reached for Tsekani's bowl, she hesitated, and when she touched   
the bowl, the cryptic boy touched her hand. It was a soft touch, but she felt   
so cold and fearful as he looked up at her. Wendy forced her hand away and   
quickly returned to wash all the bowls.  
As she played, she swallowed hard as she heard someone get up from the table.   
Tsekani casually approached her and, concerned, "Little mother? What troubles   
you so?"  
She snapped her head up to meet his eyes and all too quickly denied, "Nothing   
is the matter."  
"You're so tense, perhaps I can help calm you down." He purred with those   
dark, hypnotic eyes of his. Instantly Wendy found herself drifting off, even   
though her eyes were widely opened. She thought how beautifully dark and   
empty his eyes were. Perhaps she could loose herself in them all day, how   
nice it would be to forget about being afraid... To forget about being   
responsible... To forget the danger...  
"Wendy!" Nibs' voice harshly woke her up and the blonde-haired cub leapt   
playfully in between the two, "Let me help you clean up. So we can go play   
then."  
The boy brightly smiled to her and she breathed easier. Nibs then looked at   
the thwarted Tsekani, his smile still present, but malevolent now. When he   
was satisfied with taunting the deceitful boy, he turned his attention back   
to Wendy.  
"Come on boys!" Peter crowed again and headed out the door. The eternal youth   
looked back at Wendy and Nibs.  
"We'll be joining you shortly."  
Peter joyfully exited the house, followed closely by the other boys. The two   
remaining watched the others leave warily and again Wendy sighed, like she   
hadn't breathed the whole time.  
"Thank you," she gently whispered, hugging Nib's arm. For a moment, the boy   
felt flushed before he gathered himself to answer, "Some ones got to keep a   
level head. For Slightly's sake if nothing else."   
At the name Wendy looked up in surprise, "Slightly? You sound like you've   
seen him?"  
"Yes, last night. I went out to follow Tsekani. He's with the pirate Bill   
Jukes."  
Again Wendy's eyes alit with surprise and she forcefully tugged Nibs towards   
the exit, not having let go of him yet. "We have to go!"  
*****  
The lost boys were scattered about the air. Chasing each other about and   
dancing with the clouds on the side. Peter was about to start a game with the   
boys when Tsekani darted up from under him. He looked so cocky and youthful,   
but behind that façade was a plan. The dark-haired boy showed off his flying   
abilities, weaving in and out, and around the youth.   
"Bet you can't keep up with me, Peter Pan." Tsekani challenged with a curled   
lip. His smile was tempting, but the persuasion danced around in his black   
eyes as he bent back, and dove down towards the forest canopy.  
"What a show off," Peter thought to himself. Out loud Peter boasted with his   
hands on his hips, "I am Peter Pan. It is you who can't keep up with me" and   
proceeded to chase the other boy. Such child's play to entice the eternal   
youth into his web. Tsekani grinned like the Cheshire cat as he glanced back   
at the boy, it was so easy, he almost felt cheap.  
The chase didn't last long before Tsekani found a place to land, far away   
from the other boys. Peter Pan never suspected a thing as he landed next to   
the boy.  
"I guess you were right, I couldn't out fly you," the boy calmly, smoothly   
admitted, feigning to catch his breath.  
"No one is better than Peter Pan." Peter said as more of a warning this time.  
"Of course," Tsekani nodded, but as he spoke a tired, disgusted spite frowned   
on his face. After composing himself he turned back around with a refreshed   
smile. For some reason, Peter found himself wary of his own lost boy. Almost   
as if he were afraid, but non-sense, Peter Pan was afraid of no one.   
Especially not of a frail, puny, and pale lost boy like Tsekani.  
"Actually Peter, I was exploring earlier in this place, and..."  
"Yes?" Peter brightened, realizing Tsekani had a surprise under his cap.  
"I wanted to show you first of all, but something magnificent will happen   
here soon. I know it for a fact."  
"Really?" Peter started to float up with excitement. "Like what?"  
"Just watch, and wait." Tsekani arrogantly smiled, he finally was going to be   
able to do what he came to do. Something he'd been waiting to do for 4000   
years of imprisonment; starting with the leader of the Lost Boys. He knew the   
rest would be at his mercy. He slowly lurked a hand out towards the naïve   
boy.   
******  
Exhaustion well into taking over his body, Billy Jukes roughly leaned back   
into a tree. The bark shook, but it didn't hurt Jukes, it actually felt good   
as he cracked his sore shoulders.  
Slightly ran his hand against his forehead, down to his cheek. He bent over   
and braced his hands on his knees. He wasn't about to sit down, afraid he   
might never get up again. Jukes looked at his friend, fearful of his   
condition. He noticed how weak and tired Slightly seemed, and that it was   
progressively getting worse. If the pirate had been closer, he could have   
listened to the short, shallow breaths Slightly produced.  
"How are you holding up matey?" Jukes inquired, standing again. The lost boy   
almost didn't recognize a question being asked, so lost in his own thoughts.   
His grey eyes snapped to attention, "I'm fine, slightly tired... but I'll   
live."  
Neither of the boys smiled at that last comment, Jukes' eyes filled with   
sympathetic pain as he looked at his struggling friend. He wanted to help, he   
wanted to tell him it would be alright. For all the good it would do, they'd   
been given twelve hours to find that bastard. Twelve hours they had toiled   
away in what seemed like minutes.   
Billy brushed away some angry words when he remembered that he was just   
tired, and so was Slightly. It was daytime now, it'd be a whole lot easier to   
find Tsekani. He had to be with the lost boys again, and if they found one   
they found them all.  
"Slightly, don't..." Jukes began when Slightly quickly blurted with his index   
finger guiding his eyes, "Look!"  
"Shot and shale," Billy exclaimed, down the way and through the trees, there   
he was. Right next to Peter Pan himself stood Tsekani. The search was over.   
Both of their spirits lifted as they brashly charged for the demon boy.  
Pan had his back turned to Tsekani, obviously bored with this waiting. The   
demon's hand turned into a claw and just before he grasped the youth.  
"AVAST THERE!" Jukes cried out in warning and both of the boys entered the   
scene. Tsekani growled to himself as he retracted his hand.  
"It's the pirates! This should be great fun." Peter delighted. Tsekani   
feigned a smile to the boy, but focused on the charm around the blonde lost   
boy's neck. He was surprised only a moment.   
Billy and Slightly just shared a confused glance at one another. In that   
moment, Pan struck down Slightly, somersaulting off the boy's shoulders and   
knocking him down in the process.  
"Slightly!" Jukes almost aided his friend when he felt those cold eyes   
surveying him. His friend would be fine for now, he still wore the charm.   
Jukes turned his attention to the real problem and drew his sword as he   
lunged at Tsekani.  
Pan was feeling very good about himself as he watched the humiliated "pirate"   
get back to his feet.  
"Peter stop! It's me Slightly. One of your lost boys."  
"I do not know you and you're not one of my lost boys."  
"Don't you remember?" Slightly pleaded but remembered, of course he didn't...   
Tsekani was to blame. Obviously Tsekani used the strongest spell on Pan, but   
Billy would have commented about simple minds.   
"None of my lost boys would be associating themselves with pirates, they know   
better. There for, I can only assume that you are a pirate as well."  
"Billy Jukes?" Slightly started, "Billy Jukes is my best friend! And a far   
better friend than you'll ever be!" The boy was done trying to plea with the   
eternal youth. A nerve snapped in his head, and Slightly recognized how angry   
and hurt he actually was. If Peter wanted to fight a pirate, he'd get a fight   
he'd never forget.  
The real pirate was already deeply into aggressive swordplay with Tsekani.   
Mostly, it was a one sided battle, and to Jukes' surprise, he was winning.   
He'd never seen such sloppy handling of a sword, even for a child. Despite   
his calm exterior, Jukes could tell how distressed and anxious the other boy   
was in fighting against the pirate. The demon boy could barely defend himself   
and Jukes had dozens of opportunities to strike a winning blow. Billy was   
about to start to feel confident again.   
Tired of this pointless game, Tsekani struck out like a viper and locked a   
hold of Jukes' free wrist.  
"Gall and brimstone," Jukes quoted his captain in astonishment as the demon   
began to crush his bones. Billy howled out in pain as his wrist first popped,   
then a bone cracked and split.   
The two engaged lost boys paused to see what was happening. Less surprised   
than Peter, Slightly turned back quickly, and punched Pan square in the nose.  
"Sorry," Slightly quickly amended as the boy fell back, holding his nose, and   
tears brimming in his eyes.  
The young pirate was certain that his arm would be literally ripped off any   
second. As a last resort, Jukes used the butt end of his sword and with all   
of his strength slammed it into the demons own wrist. He realized it would do   
little good, or would it?  
Although the demon boy didn't even flinch, his eyes peered down as blood   
started to trickle down his arm. Jukes couldn't tell if he was alarmed,   
angered or just spellbound. Certainly he was uneasy about this turn of   
events, since it had been such a long time since the tyrant had seen his own   
blood.  
In retaliation to this forbidden act, he snarled, jerking Jukes down and back   
up again, to send him hurling through the air. Slightly was practically on   
top of them as this occurred and the lost boy quickly halted. He quickly   
chose not to engage the boy again and ran in the direction Jukes was sent.  
The pirate landed fast and hard on his already badly injured arm. He was   
thrown a good thirteen feet away from where he last stood.   
"This is suicide," Jukes quickly realized to himself. There was no way they   
could take Tsekani by brute force. It was time for a plan, they'd have to be   
smarter than him. Slightly lifted Jukes to his feet and the boys quickly took   
to running away.  
"Are you alright?" Slightly asked, watching Jukes tender his injured arm.  
"I'll live."  
"It looks slightly bad."  
"Nah, I've seen worse. Besides, I think we got Tsekani's attention."  
They both glanced back to see the boy slowly walking after them.  
"Aw come on, you could actually chase us." Billy groaned.  
"We wouldn't stand the slightest chance!"  
"Well as long as he follows us back to the cave," Jukes said and they quickly   
turned off the path, towards the cavern where Mau waited.  
*****  
"Completely unforgivable," Tsekani spat examining his wrist. His eyes   
narrowed as he trailed the two boys that interfered with him. They must have   
a death wish, he thought. He slowly found a smile, "I know where you're   
leading me." He glanced back at the eternal youth before taking to the sky,   
"You're lives will do just fine for now."  
*****  
The rush of adrenaline was about the only thing that kept both of the boys   
running. Billy swatted at brush and ducked under a few larger branches. They   
couldn't be that far from the cave now, and Jukes' sense of direction on land   
couldn't be "that" bad. Every once and a while Billy would clutch his wrist,   
which he prayed wasn't too badly damaged, though the searing pain told him   
different. Jukes could barely project through his short breaths, "Okay so the   
plan..."  
"Run like our lives slightly depend on it?" Slightly answered from behind the   
pirate.  
"That's not funny. I mean this isn't so hard, we just have to get him back to   
the cave. And he's probably really ticked off at me. So I think the most   
important thing is getting you back before noon... I'll... I'll handle this   
barnacle scrapper. Okay?"  
Billy waited for a response, but Slightly didn't answer him. He started to   
slow down and asked again, "Are you okay?"  
"Slightly?" Billy cried out as he turned to find his young companion no where   
in sight. Tsekani must have caught up to him, Billy decided as he drew his   
weapon. He didn't have to back track far to find Slightly holding his stomach   
with one hand and his head with the other. The lost boy seemed like he was in   
a daze as he clumsily continued to walk.  
"Geez," Billy began, putting his weapon back, "Come on cully, we don't have a   
lot of time. It can't be that much further, we can make it." Jukes found that   
he was trying to convince himself more so than the lost boy. He looked the   
worse for wear, pale, weak and exhausted. But why was he so sick, they still   
had hours left, didn't they?  
At that moment Slightly dropped to his knees and then fell forward. Jukes   
rushed towards the boy, thinking that he may have pushed him too far.  
"Slightly?" Billy asked, holding the boy's head up in his lap. "Slightly   
answer me! Wake up cully!"  
The boy's eyes opened, but not fully, "Billy?"  
"Come on, it's not noon yet."  
"I'm just tired, don't worry. Just let me rest slightly." The pale boy fell   
completely into oblivion, even with Jukes shaking him harshly. Slightly   
weakly breathed, a pained look on his face, but still refused to respond.   
Lightly tapping his face, Billy resorted to screaming, "Wake up you good for   
nothing lost boy! Don't make me have wasted my time on you! Slightly!"  
Billy tried not to cry as he hugged Slightly closer to him. He sniffed as he   
looked up and cried to the winds, "Mau? Mau! Mau help me!!!"  
Again the pirate fought back tears that he probably should have let fall. Why   
did things like this have to happen to everyone important to him?  
"I can't do this alone! Help me! Help Slightly!" Jukes whispered. He wished   
that she could hear him, that the winds would take his prayer to her. But   
those were just foolish, childish thoughts of fancy. Billy finally cursed the   
girl, "We still have time! Mau how could you?!?"   
As the boy tried to compose him self, a familiar feeling made him look up and   
study his surroundings. He slowly mouthed out, "Wait a minute."   
Letting the lost boy rest, Jukes stood to get a better view of the opening in   
the forest.  
"Gunpowder and flint, I know this. I know where I am."  
A reborn sense of confidence rose in Jukes' heart, until bustles of leaves   
startled him. Shocked, he turned and blurted, "You!"  
*****  
It absolutely baffled the demon boy as he flew above the trees. Like a hawk,   
he scanned the ground, searching for the pirate and the lost boy. How could   
they possibly outrun him, unless they were hiding. It didn't matter, he had   
all the time in the world to find them. He also knew exactly where they were   
headed, back to that stupid cat, Mau. She, who had the audacity to grant half   
a day's life to the boy. He was too disgusted by her to think of anything   
else of it.  
The demon returned to hunting for his prey. He finally reached an opening in   
the concealing trees, a familiar place at that. The trees to one side and the   
tall grasses to the other, it was the same place where he first encountered   
the pirates. And what do you know, there was one of those dim pirates now.  
Standing tensely and completely exposed was the dark skinned gypsy boy. He   
held a rope end, busily working at something, and completely unaware, what a   
prime opportunity to strike. Yet, that was too easy, and the proud Tsekani   
felt like boasting first.  
Billy started as the demon landed right in front of him with a broad grin on   
his tanned face.  
"Gotcha."  
"It's you." Billy gasped, backing away, still holding the rope that was   
looped around a nearby tree.  
"You gave a good chase, and a good fight, but you didn't honestly think you   
could best me?"  
"I was certainly hoping cully."  
"Hope? You have nothing left to hope for, especially not from me." Tsekani   
threatened then in a more childish tone almost whined, "I don't like it when   
stupid people get in my way!"  
"Well you've caught up to me, now what?"  
"You're a smart boy, take a guess," Tsekani approached him, and as Billy   
backed up, he quickly looked down at the ground. The demon's foot was placed   
perfectly in a loop that was part of Jukes' trap. The funny thing was that   
Tsekani probably knew it, and didn't even care. That's how certain he was of   
his victory, and Jukes was counting on it.  
"There is one more thing though." Jukes exclaimed calmly, raising his hand to   
pause Tsekani's approach.  
"What?" he inquired, annoyed.  
"There is something I know that you don't."  
"What could that possibly be? You're silly little rabbit trap?"  
"Nope." Billy grinned and tugged on the rope, tied to a weight in the tree.   
It tightened the loop around Tsekani's ankle and jerked him upside down and   
dangled him above the ground.   
"This is useless!" Tsekani spat, not making an effort to fight, "A child   
could trap a mouse better!"  
"You're right... NOW!!!" Billy cued, getting out of the way.  
Tsekani looked to his left to see Wendy come out of hiding, and to the right   
side, Nibs. Neither of them looked particularly happy, Wendy holding her   
scissors and Nibs holding a sword. The demon boy almost laughed until in   
unison they cut loose two ropes he failed to notice before. Two logs, large   
as the largest tree trunks, sharpened at the ends, swung towards him. Tsekani   
didn't move fast enough and the two logs sandwiched him.   
The sad thing was, this cruel contraption was originally intended for Peter   
Pan. A trap that would have certainly killed him...but not Tsekani. It did   
succeed in knocking him unconscious and causing considerable damage to him,   
though.  
Wendy looked away as the two boys quickly cut him down. Certainly this was a   
cruel, deadly way to subdue the boy, but they didn't feel they had much of a   
choice.  
"Go get Slightly!" Billy ordered. Nibs quickly complied, pulling a still   
passed out Slightly from out of hiding. It was quite odd to see this   
combination of Neverland residents working together. Perhaps tragedy did   
bring people together.  
Wendy gasped as she heard a familiar voice not too far away.  
"It's Peter!" Nibs gasped too. The eternal youth certainly wouldn't be happy   
to see or understand the situation soon enough. The mother of the lost boys   
reacted first, "I'll go keep Peter busy. Hurry everyone!"  
*****  
With Slightly on Nibs' back and Jukes helping to drag Tsekani through the   
grass, they made their way towards the cavern. If Jukes' arm hadn't been   
broken, he would have been able to carry Tsekani by himself. Curse the bilge   
rat, served him right to have to be dragged across the ground.  
Billy looked up at the sun, then down at his shadow, and at where they were.   
He shook his head, "We'll never make it in time. It's almost noon."  
"What do you mean? What happens at noon?" Nibs wondered. They'd neglected to   
tell him all the details.  
"Slightly's time runs out Lost Boy, that's what."  
At first, the cub seemed confused, he silently looked forward, then back at   
the boy wrapped around his shoulders. A mix of emotions filled his soul.   
Finally, confidence gleamed in a bright smile as he responded, "Then we'll   
just have to move faster Mr. Jukes."  
Jukes gratefully nodded, then humorously groaned, "The most important thing   
to do is get Slightly back to the cave. Too bad we have to drag along this   
dead weight."  
"Pray that he doesn't wake up."  
"Nay, that blow was enough to kill a man," Billy trailed off, remembering   
that Mau said they couldn't kill him. What they did was careless and they   
might have killed him, misjudging the boy's strength. He was lucky that they   
hadn't killed the wicked creature, though it would have been easier. It would   
have been safer for them too, as the boys would unfortunately find out.  
With a free hand, Nibs pointed, "Hey look! We will make it! The cavern is   
only a short ways away now."  
With those words, Tsekani's eyes flew open and he quickly took in his   
situation. He stood up, yanking both boys off balance and with a single   
motion, sent them into the trees. Nibs managed to right himself before going   
head long into a branch. Jukes had no choice but to crash back-wards, full   
force, into a tree.  
"Me and my big mouth!" Nibs grit his teeth, looking frantically for Slightly   
and Jukes. Below, Tsekani didn't pay Slightly, who'd slipped away during the   
attack, any mind. Not that he was much of a threat anyway, Tsekani could just   
wait for him to die on his own.  
Nibs decided it was as good a time as any to retrieve Slightly and dove down.   
Just as quickly, Tsekani countered and released a web of goo at the boy to   
pull him back down by. Nibs yelped as he lost air and crashed into the   
ground.   
Just like he had done to Slightly, the demon drew the boy in closer. His form   
started to change again, more wicked and twisted, back into the spider. Nibs   
feebly pulled at the grass to get away, then abruptly the stress of being   
pulled loosened, and Nibs quickly scrambled away. He turned back to see that   
Billy Jukes had cut the line and was now standing off with Tsekani. Jukes   
lunged at the demon who guarded his face with a claw, giving Nibs the chance   
to run for Slightly. He struggled to pull the boy up and move towards the   
cavern, if he hadn't been so scared, he could've flown him there. Whatever he   
tried, Nibs couldn't calm himself down enough.  
"I'll kill all of you for this!" Tsekani hissed, clawing at Jukes. He snagged   
his vest and threw him back. In a mighty leap, Tsekani put himself between   
Nibs and the cavern and knocked the boy aside. He reached down to remove the   
charm from Slightly only to be shocked by it's magic.  
Temporarily stunned, Billy attacked again, throwing himself at the demon. He   
didn't care anymore and wildly jabbed at the creature with his blade. The   
more he attacked, the more Tsekani changed into the demon and the less damage   
Jukes was able to inflict. He must have been nothing more than an annoying   
fly.   
Tsekani stood, backing away, with Jukes still attacking feverishly. "If I   
die! I swear I'll take you to see Davey Jones with me!" he cried. Tsekani   
finally got a claw in, clenching Jukes by the neck and lifting him off the   
ground. Billy strangled, using one hand to try and pry himself loose and   
kicking wildly. The spider demon backed up a few more steps before chucking   
Jukes ahead of him, like trash. He then looked up at the sky and mused, "You   
loose."  
When he turned back, his pleased smile turned into dire fear. Bright green   
eyes on an emotionless face stared back at him. Tsekani swallowed hard as he   
saw that the cave was right behind him and the cat guardian was right in   
front of him.  
"Miss me?" Mau's lips curled up to show white fangs, her eyes gleaming.  
*****  
The pirate thought he would never be able to stand up again as he lay in a   
heap on the ground. How many times was he going to get tossed around in one   
day? He rolled over onto his back and the sun hurt his tearing eyes. He   
looked ahead to see Slightly still unconscious and Nibs in the same condition   
not too far away.   
Struggling against his beaten body, Billy crawled towards his friend. He sat   
up next to him, then brought his knees up to his chest. "I tried. I really   
tried. I just shouldn't have let you come." Billy blamed himself, whipping   
tears away. "Tsekani got away. Guess I killed us all."  
He covered his face in shame and defeat, almost letting himself go, when a   
voice called out, "Billy Jukes! Hurry up already!"  
Looking up quickly he saw Mau down the path, waving her arms. He shot up,   
hope renewed as he lifted Slightly back up, "Is it too late?"  
"Well sort of... but you guys are just far too lucky." She happily shouted   
back as they neared her.  
"What about Tsekani?"  
"What about him?" Mau casually asked, helping to carry Slightly too, "Oh...   
well, he accidentally stepped back into the boundaries of my influence again.   
Which is basically close enough." Looking and pointing, she directed the   
pirate's attention to the most amazing site.   
"You dumb cat!" Tsekani howled at her, although his bark was a lot worse than   
his bite. His legs were sunken into the earth and his arms were partially   
swallowed by the side of the cavern. Vines and flora also entwined around him   
to hold him back firmly.  
"You did that?" Billy exclaimed.  
"With a little help from lord Geb... master of the earth element." she   
beamed, flashing him another charming grin. Still astonished, Billy quickly   
asked, "And you needed to send us to capture Tsekani!"  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Besides, I'm not permitted to leave this place.   
Someone has to guard this cursed tomb. And these charms are just favors, I   
get one from all the gods and goddesses." she showed pointing out her   
remaining charms. "I've never had to use them until I met you two!"   
"Lousy guardian! I hope the gods skin you for this." Tsekani whooped out from   
sidelines again.  
"Oh be quiet!" Jukes and Mau scolded together and a vine muffled up his lips.   
Mau sternly approached the demon boy and reached out towards his face. He   
tried to move away with little success.   
"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you." she reminded him as   
her hand glowed along with his body. A strange mist escaped his nose and   
mouth and transformed into a shinning star in Mau's claw. Steadily Tsekani's   
color grew faint and his body blackened, completely taking on the appearance   
of the spider demon again. He tried to cry through his gag as the earth   
swallowed him up, and the girl snatched back the hat as well. The demon   
Tsekani, was received back into hell.  
Gently, Mau walked the light of life back towards Slightly like a treasure.   
The golden light seemed to be drawn to his sleeping form as she knelt by his   
side. The energy flowed back into its original host and became life again.  
Billy gasped as the charm shattered into pieces, no longer needed. Slightly   
opened his eyes to see the faces smiling down on him, "Mau? Billy?"  
"Shot and shale. This is too strange for gunnery school." the gypsy smiled   
and the cat laughed. Mau handed back the parrot cap to Slightly.  
"So we did it Mr. Jukes?" Slightly asked to be sure.  
"Yeah," Billy nodded, holding his wrist, "And I never want to do it again."  
"Me neither."  
"Me three," Mau added standing, "it's so much more boring and peaceful when   
you guys aren't around."  
"Are you going?" Slightly wondered.  
"Mmm hmm, I have cat stuff, things to guard, paws to lick."  
"Thank you Mau, I'm slightly glad we got to meet you." Slightly thanked her   
before she could escape. Mau smiled brightly, almost blushing.   
Jukes offered his hand to shake hers, which she hesitated in taking, "Thank   
you for saving Slightly."  
"You're welcome," Mau turned back towards her crypt and hesitated, "I'm   
slightly glad I met you too. Both of you."  
Certain she'd said all she needed to say, Mau leapt towards the entrance,   
changing back into her feline form. The change was so quick and simple, like   
clapping one's hands, that it was like she never was the girl. The boys took   
their leave as well, to attend to the other lost boy of their party.  
The cavern was quiet again, much too quiet actually. In the brush, hiding,   
was a set of cold blue eyes, watching and waiting. Who can say how long the   
spectator had been there, but he had been there long enough. Captain James   
Hook's mind was already plotting, and scheming the most wicked of devices. He   
did not watch the lost boy, and his gunner, they didn't concern him. Instead   
he carefully watched the cat-girl escape back into her haven.  
****End of Spider, Spider****  
****_To Be Continued In "Playing God"_****

__

PS 

If anyone would like to see an image from my story, go here:

http://www.geocities.com/jason41680/minako/101.jpg


End file.
